Love is found in weird places
by Ischa
Summary: [COMPLETE][READ ENDING NOTE]kagome is a punk rocker and so are most of her friends one day she tells her rival something that pisses her off, she didn't noe it will cost her her life. pairings inukag mirsan sessrin. i suck at summarys r&r please
1. first day of school

Loves come in weird places chapter 1-first day of school  
  
'Today's the first day of school in Shikon Junior High. The school where miko's, monks, and youkai's go. The other sheet of paper is your schedule for this year. I wish you good luck in all your classes. Have fun!  
  
Sincerely  
Principle Kaede'  
  
"This is the most cheesiest letter they ever gave us!" yelled a very pissed off hanyou with goldish amber eyes and long silver white hair with two ears on his head. He was wearing a black Ghostbusters shirt and black pants. He was reading the letter the principle gave everyone. "Yes, I know little brother, but u don't have to get all mad at a piece of paper." Said the youkai right next to him. He was wearing a black shirt that read 'Your lips keep moving but all I hear is blah blah blah.' He had on black pants like his brother. You would have said they were twins if he had two ears on his head and if he didn't had a blue half moon on his forehead and two red lines on each cheek.  
  
"Yeah I know Sess, but come on, they could have made it sound cooler." The boy with the ears on his head said in a calm voice.  
  
"I know right!"  
  
The two boys turn around to see a girl with black hair in a high ponytail. She had brown eyes and was wearing a red shirt that said 'Don't hate me because I'm pretty, hate me because your boyfriend is going out with me' with blue jeans.  
  
"Hey Sango." Said the two brothers in unison.  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha."  
  
"Sooo Sango where's Kagome and Miroku?"  
  
"Inuyasha why do you want to know where Kagome is?" Inuyasha blushed a light shade of pink.  
  
"Hey look, there they are."  
  
Sango and Inuyasha turn around to see a boy and a girl. The girl had black waist length hair and gray blue eyes. She was wearing a red shirt that was rip in both sleeves and black low riders pants that let everyone see her belly. She had an very angry aura around her..  
  
The guy was wearing a black shirt with gray sleeves and faded jeans. He had short black hair that was in a short ponytail at the nape of his neck and brown eyes. When he saw Sango he smiled a perverted smile. Sango saw him and made an angry face.  
  
"Hey Kagome what's wrong with you." Asked Inuyasha.  
  
"MIROKU TOUCH MY BUTT!!!"  
  
"It was an accident." Miroku said but you can hear that he was trembling.  
  
"ACCIDENT MY ASS!!!" Miroku ducked down by her screamed. Everyone heard her and started staring at them.  
  
WHACK  
  
Sango just hit Miroku in the face, which gave him a very big red handprint on his left cheek. It also made him unconscious.  
  
Kagome calm down and said in her calm voice "Thank you Sango."  
  
"Don't mention it, I did it for you and because he was touching my butt."  
  
"What an idiot." The two brothers said in unison.  
  
'BBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!'  
  
"Well we better get to class." Said Kagome and she left with Sango to 1st period science. While Sesshoumaru went to Language Arts and Inuyasha dragging an unconscious lecher to the nurse's room. 


	2. lunch is fun

I'm so sorry I didn't talk in the first one I was just tired and I wanted to get my sleep.u-u. Well I hope you like my story and if it doesn't sound like the summary sometimes than that's my fault b-cuz this is my first story and I didn't know what to write. Okay now shutting up and on with the story.  
  
Love is found in weird places chapter 2-lunch is fun  
  
'BBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!'  
  
"Time for lunch, do you want to go with me Rin?" asked Sesshoumaru to a girl with brown waist length hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a red tank top and blue low riders jeans that showed her belly.  
  
"Yeah sure, let me get my lunch money." She went in her locker and got her money from a black wallet.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yeah." They close their lockers and want down the hall together. (they will make such a cute couple if Rin wasn't a little girl and if Sesshoumaru were not way older in the manga..)   
  
"Hey there they are." Said Sango looking at Sesshoumaru and Rin who just walked in the cafeteria together. ( such a cute couple.)  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru over here!"  
  
Sesshoumaru noticed Inuyasha who was yelling his name and motioning them over where he was sitting. He gave a gesture that showed that they would be there in a few minutes.  
  
A youkai girl with black hair that was put up in a messy bun with feathers coming out of it and red eyes was wearing an red and white kimono that match her fan that she was waving at her face. She was looking over at Sesshoumaru and Rin who was about to sit right next to him until she yell out.  
  
"Hey Rin over here!" Rin looked over at the girl who was waving her hand a lot. She gave Sesshoumaru an ' I'm sorry' looked on her face and went over where the girl was sitting.  
  
"Rin what were you doing going to the "punk" table?" the girl asked, still waving the fan, once Rin sat down.  
  
"Well Sesshoumaru ask if he can walk me to the cafeteria and if I can sit with him, Kagura." Rin looked at the girl with the fan.  
  
"Humph."  
  
Another girl at the table was looking at Rin. She looked exactly like Kagome except that in her brown eyes you see something very dark and cold in them. She also had longer hair than her and was wearing a shirt that was pink and blue in the sleeves and a VERY short jean skirt.  
  
"You know were not suppose hang with them, they'll ruin our reputation." She said looking very hard at Rin. That it made Rin feel uncomfortable.  
  
"I know Kikyou, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings since he ask me so polite."  
  
"You know he probably wanted to do something very mean to you." Kagura said was a grin on her face. She was still waving the fan.  
  
"I don't think so Kagura, I don't think he's that kind of guy." Rin was looking at Sesshoumaru. 'But I was a punk also' she thought and then sigh and went back to eating with her friends. (I hate her friends besides Kagura.)  
  
"Man why did Kagura do that!!!" yelled a very pissed off youkai.  
  
"Come on Sesshoumaru, Rin's a prep now and you know she can't hang around us when everybody is looking especially Kikyou."  
  
"I DON'T FUCKING CARE!!!!!"  
  
Everyone was looking at him. He felt all the stares and sat down trying to calm down. Inuyasha kept staring at him with interest.  
  
"Now that she met Kikyou she became a prep so she really can't do anything because if you betray Kikyou than you have to go through all things that can make you regret ever doing what you did." Kagome said staring at Kikyou.  
  
"You're the only person I know that rejected Kikyou and who doesn't regret doing it." Miroku said staring at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome wasn't Rin your friend before she met Kikyou?" asked Sango.  
  
"Yeah." Kagome started chewing on her pizza. Inuyasha stop staring at Sesshoumaru and started staring at Rin. At the same time she was staring over there and then she turn around.  
  
"You know what?" he said out loud.  
  
"What?" asked Kagome and Sango together after they finish swallowing their food.  
  
"I think she doesn't want to be a prep no more."  
  
"......"  
  
Sesshoumaru looks at his half brother and ask him "What makes you think that, she was the one who wanted to be a prep." He spat out the last word as if he ate something disgusting.  
  
"Well when I was looking over there she was looking over here with a sad look on her face." Inuyasha kept staring over at the "prep" table.  
  
Miroku looks over too at the table and says, "You know Inuyasha I may not agreed with you sometimes but this time I do."  
  
Kikyou got up from the table to get a napkin because she forgot it.  
  
"You know I'm Sooo bored that I gonna do something to her just for fun." Kagome got up with a bowl of vanilla pudding and winks at her friends who were so totally confused.  
  
She walked right into Kikyou, which made the pudding fall all over her.  
  
"Oh my god Kikyou I'm so sorry." Kagome said with an evil look on her face but ye she sounded innocent.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT!!" Kikyou yelled so loud that everyone in the room looked over to see Kikyou filled with vanilla pudding all over her clothes.  
  
"You don't have to scream I said sorry." Kagome still had an evil look on her face.  
  
"SORRY IS NOT GONNA WORK!!!" Kikyou yelled again. She got somebody's chocolate pudding and threw it at Kagome. Kagome just looks down and takes her finger and wipes it on the chocolate pudding and tastes it.  
  
"Mmm, tastes good and I knew that you were going to do that." She looks at her as if waiting for someone to say something.  
  
Inuyasha got what Kagome was doing and yelled "FOOD FIGHT!!!!" After that all types of food was being thrown everywhere.  
  
Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome's waist and poured milk on her head. She stands there shock and gets a pizza put it on his hair and face. He let's go of her and turns around to see Inuyasha cover with cheese and pepperoni pizza. She starts to laugh while he takes off the pizza out of his eyes. "You just messed up my hair." She stops laughing and says "Well you messed up my...." She stops talking because Inuyasha charged right at her and was now on the floor with him on top of her. () They start putting food in each other's faces and laughing their heads off.   
  
Sesshoumaru was under a table looking at his brother and his mate. ' Why don't you just tell her you love her little brother it's obviously she loves you too.' He thought.  
  
"FLUFFY!!"  
  
BANG  
  
Sesshoumaru hits head (really hard) on the table. "Ow."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry fluffy." Rin said and brings his head down to see if he had a bruise. Sesshoumaru blushes a dark red.  
  
"You have no bruises, oh yeah you're a youkai I forgot." Rin let's go of his head and just releasing what she just did she blushes also a dark red.  
  
"STOP THIS INSTANT!!!!"  
  
Everybody stop throwing food at each other to see a very pissed off principle. Inuyasha and Kagome got up from the floor at the same time Sesshoumaru and Rin came from under the table.  
  
"Now who started this!!"  
  
Nobody said anything.  
  
"Well it doesn't since I can tell by your aura's the three who did it." She looks around the room and stops when she sees Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kikyou.  
  
"Kikyou, Kagome and Inuyasha clean yourselves then come to my office!" She took one look at the room and left. Everyone looked at each other then started going to the bathrooms to clean themselves.  
  
Woo hoo my second chapter. And if I don't get reviews then I will still keep writing just because I feel like it. . N e ways I hope you like it. I know, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are so ooc but hey I like them better that way. But don't worry I'll sometimes change them back to their normal selves. - please please please please please R&R. 


	3. violent cleaning and the movies

Jello! Thank you chibi-inu-hikaru and Kirjava Deamon. . The rest of you keep reviewing you big meanies .  
  
Love is found in weird places Chapter 3-violent cleaning and the movies  
  
"YOU THREE SHOULD BE ASHAME OF YOURSELVES, IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL AND YOU'RE ALREADY IN TROUBLE!"  
  
The principal was yelling so loud that you heard her very clear even though the windows and door was close shut tight.  
  
"ESPECIALLY INUYASHA AND KIKYOU SINCE YOU WERE THE ONES WHO STARTED IT!"  
  
Kikyou's face came in shock and looked like she couldn't find but some how found some. "Ms. Kaede I don't know what you're talking about, Kagome was the one who spilled pudding all over me!"  
  
She looked at Kagome and gave a glare that had daggers in them. Kagome wasn't paying attention and was playing with rare red butterfly that came out of nowhere.  
  
"Yes she did but you could have just excepted her apology instead of throwing food on her than Inuyasha here wouldn't have said food fight and you wouldn't be here right now." Ms. Kaede said with a calm voice now and it was a little bit sore after yelling so loud. Kikyou was even angrier.  
  
"Now I want you three to clean the cafeteria after you clean it you can leave." They nodded their heads and got up to leave. Inuyasha let out a sigh. "Man can that old faucet yell."  
  
"I heard that Inuyasha, do you want me to make you clean every classroom in the whole entire school?"  
  
"No ma'm."  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this." Kikyou was complaining while she was sweeping the floor. "This is all your fault." She sent another glare at Kagome.  
  
"Well like Ms. Kaede said if you just excepted my apology than you wouldn't be in this situation." Kagome was moping everywhere that Kikyou finish sweeping. "Now hurry up so I can mop and get this over with."  
  
"I don't have to do anything you say you wanna be!" Kagome stop moping to look at her foe.  
  
"What, did, you call me?"  
  
"I said I don't have to do anything you say you, wanna, be." Kikyou was starting to smirk.  
  
She was enjoying this. Especially since Inuyasha was here and she can show him she's better than her.  
  
"I am not a wanna be."  
  
"Then why do you why do you wanna look like me huh?"  
  
"I, do, not look like a HORE!"  
  
Inuyasha turn around to see what all the commotion was about. He was wiping the tables until he heard someone yell. When he looks he sees massive auras coming from the two mikos. It was so much that it can scare any type of youkai off. Inuyasha shook away his fears and walk to the two. (He was finish with the side they were on and was working on the other .)  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"  
  
"A HORE, LET ME SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU H-O-R-E!"  
  
"OO, YOU LITTLE BITCH." Kikyou was about to slap Kagome in the face when her was caught by a firm grip. If it held tighter it might have broke her wrist in half. She looks behind her to see what was holding her wrist really hard, and what she saw was goldish amber eyes that were full of rage and hatred.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"What are you two doing?" He looks at both of them. Kagome put her head down and starts to blush while Kikyou just looks straight at him and decides this was a good moment to get him with her side. So she starts to hug him, Inuyasha was shock and let's go of her wrist. Which made her happy since he wasn't hurting her no more.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha that wanna be wanted to hurt me!"  
  
"Then why were you about to hit her and get off me!"  
  
He push her off and she fell on the floor, she of course was angry and mumble something under her breath. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and put his hand under chin to pull up her head so he can look at her.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Kagome looks at his eyes and finds that they were full of a lot of emotion. Sadness and anger, she didn't know why he was like that and she was about to ask him until she decided against it.  
  
"Yeah I'm okay."  
  
"Good, now let's finish this already." He turned to go back to cleaning the tables. (He was almost finish n e ways .)  
  
'God she's beautiful.' He thought to himself.  
  
After what seem like eternity they finish cleaning. Kagome and Inuyasha left their things for Kikyou to put away and went to their lockers. School was over and they had to get their things, for they can finally leave this hell they teachers called school.  
  
Sango and Miroku were waiting for their friends. But Miroku had to be the pervert monk that he is and touch Sango's (well u know) butt. So when Inuyasha and Kagome walk towards them, they were greeted with the usual sound of Sango's hand slapping Miroku's face.  
  
SLAP  
  
"MIROKU!"  
  
"I'm so sorry Sango, I was trying not to touch it but it was calling out to me." Said Miroku who was laying on the floor wit a big red handprint on his face, that'll probably last for weeks.  
  
"CALLING OUT TO YOU!" Sango was about to hit him again but was stop by the sound of her best friend's voice.  
  
"Sango calm down, you know how Miroku is, if you keep hitting him you might kill him!"  
  
Sango could hear Inuyasha's voice saying that it'll be good for him if she kept hitting him so it'll make him stop being a pervert. She laughed at that and calmed down. Inuyasha who was told to by Kagome helped Miroku up from the floor.  
  
"Hey you guys if you're not doing anything maybe we can go to the movies, if you want?" Inuyasha looked at everyone to see if he'll get an answer. Kagome was the first one to speak.  
  
"Sure Inuyasha I'll go I just have to get ready."  
  
"Yeah me too." Sango said.  
  
"If Sango's going than I'm going." Miroku bowed down to Sango. Sango just gave him a stern face.  
  
"That's it we'll see you girls at 7 o' clock." Inuyasha and others agree and left to their cars.  
  
Inuyasha's was a black with red stripes Yamaha motorcycle. Miroku's was a red SSR (new model.) Sango's was a white with a black dragon going along the sides, Honda Civic and last but not least Kagome's was a black Mustang. (I hate mustangs because everyone in this state has one! But was the only thing in my mind that went fast.) They left the schools parking and were on their way home to get ready.  
  
Well that's the end of this chapter. I hope you liked it in the next chapter is the movies. Its gonna be called At the movies. Yes I know the title kinda sucks but hey it's true. You know the meow meow song. Well instead of meow say please over and over. Review! 


	4. Sorry Guys

Sorry guys I won't be able to update soon because my aunt and cousins are here and then my best friends birthday is coming. I think a week later after all that I'll might update but I don't know since the computer is always mess up and I might get a laptop. But July 1st through July 5th I won't be able to write cause I'm going to California to visit my uncle. Maybe after all that I will update but from now on I can't. Arigato, thank you. - - 


	5. the movies

Hey guys, I know it's been a long time since I wrote you guys probably hate me -. I hope you like this chapter -.  
  
-----------  
  
"Oh my god Sango I don't know what to wear." Kagome said while looking in her suitcase for clothes to wear at Sango's house (she was staying there for a while.)  
  
"Oh come on Kagome it's just the movies." Sango said while putting on a red shirt that the sleeves were cut open and you had to tie the strings that came with it together to make a cool design, with low riders faded jeans and tan color open strap on heels.  
  
"Wow Sango you look really hot and no it's not just the movies they're gonna be really cute guys there." Kagome continue looking in her bunch of clothes.  
  
"Move over Kagome and what do you mean cute guys are gonna be there?" Sango started looking threw Kagome's suitcase wile Kagome just sat on Sango's bed.  
  
"Like cute guys and I wanna look good for them." Kagome said.  
  
"Like Inuyasha guys?"  
  
Kagome just turn as red as Sango's shirt and didn't say anything.  
  
"Aha now I know what I looking for here." Sango continue looking for clothes for Kagome.  
  
"Oh come on Sango it's not like he likes me like I like him, he just thinks were friends." Kagome sounded sad at that last part.  
  
"Mm hmm and I'm the queen of England, come on Kagome he likes you and you're gonna wear this." Sango said while taking out a orange shirt that had large slits in the short sleeves, with a jean black skirt that look like the school uniform skirts in other schools that came with an white punk belt and orange high top Converse.  
  
"Wow I didn't even I brought that with me." Kagome took the clothes and shoes and started changing. "Not like he'll even notice or like, cause all the other guys at school don't, well besides my friends."  
  
"See you just said that only your friends like when you dress like that and he's..."  
  
"My friend but..."  
  
"But nothing, he likes you end of conversation, my work here is done." Sango said finishing her hair and now putting earrings on.  
  
"Your right, end of conversation let's go." Kagome put on her shoes, got her cell phone and went out the door.  
  
"Alright I'm going!" Sango got her cell phone, keys and went out the door to her Honda civic, where Kagome was waiting.  
  
"Bye Sango-chan." Said Sango's little brother.  
  
"Bye Kohaku and be good."  
  
----------------  
  
"Damn it!" Inuyasha threw a white shirt to the messy pile of shirts he didn't like or tried on.  
  
"What now Inuyasha?" Miroku was wearing a purple shirt, with black jeans and black shoes. He was sitting on Inuyasha bed waiting for him to hurry up and get dress cause they were already late.  
  
"I don't know what to wear." Inuyasha threw another shirt to the pile.  
  
"Move over." Miroku moved Inuyasha out of the way and started looking in his closet. Inuyasha just sat on his bed.  
  
"Why do you wanna look good to go to the movies, this is not the hanyou I know?" Miroku asked.  
  
"It's nothing I just wanna look good for this girl."  
  
"And what girl may I ask do you wanna look good for?"  
  
"It's none of your business."  
  
"Oh but it is when you wanna impress a girl so who is it?" Miroku and Inuyasha have a staring contest until Inuyasha gives up.  
  
"Okay I'll tell, you promise to not make fun of me and tell everyone."  
  
"Of course I hentai promise I won't."  
  
Inuyasha looks at him.  
  
"Okay fine I promise as a friend now tell who it is!"  
  
"Man you sound like a girl and I like...K, K, K...Kagome."  
  
"Aha now I know what I'm looking for here." (Hmm da ja vu) Miroku goes back to looking in Inuyasha's closet.  
  
"Oh it's not like she likes me." Said Inuyasha (wow another da ja vu.)  
  
"My friend I know when a girl likes someone."  
  
"Yeah but you don't know when I girl likes you."  
  
"Well true, but the matter is Kagome likes you and for a demon your pretty dumb to not notice."  
  
"But..."  
  
"But nothing, she likes you, end of story bye bye see ya later, my work here is done." (another da ja vu, there's a lot of them.)  
  
"Here you go, wear this." Miroku tossed Inuyasha a black shirt that a guy writes in graffiti on it "I hate you but like your girlfriend." With black baggy jeans that had a lot of chains on it and black high top Converse.  
  
"Wow I didn't know I had this shirt." Inuyasha said while putting on the clothes Miroku gave him.  
  
"Neither did I but I found it in the corner, Kagome will like it." Miroku said while putting on his cologne.  
  
"Man don't put too much of that stuff it bothers my nose and you sure she'll like it?" Inuyasha was brushing his hair.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry I forgot you had a sensitive nose." Miroku said sarcastically.  
  
Inuyasha looks at him.  
  
"Yeah yeah I know and yes she'll like it she'll probably wear the same pants as you, let's go!" Miroku got his keys and cell phone and ran out the door to his car.  
  
"Feh, that guy just wanna see what Sango's wearing to see if he can grope during the movie." Inuyasha got his cell phone and went Miroku's SSR.  
  
"Behave little brother." Sesshoumaru said when they were leaving.  
  
"Yeah you too with Rin!" Inuyasha left laughing cause the look on Sesshoumaru's face was priceless.  
  
----------------  
  
"Where are they?!" Sango was waiting with Kagome near the movie theater and she did not look happy. "They were suppose to be here at 7 and it's 7:15!"  
  
"Um Sango you're scaring everybody and you know they're the kind of guys that..."  
  
"We're the kind of guys that what?"  
  
Kagome turn around to see Inuyasha and Miroku standing right behind them. And mind you she was pretty impressed by Inuyasha. 'Wow he looks cuter than ever.' Kagome was now under a spell by Inuyasha cuteness.  
  
"Hello, answer my question." Inuyasha was staring at Kagome. 'God she looks beautiful.' Inuyasha was also under a spell by Kagome except he was stronger than her and was able to find words unlike Kagome.  
  
"What Kagome was trying to say is that you guys say to be here at one time but you get here another." Sango nudge Kagome. "Hello, wake up, say something." Sango whispered.  
  
"Uh, what did you say Sango." Kagome was still looking at Inuyasha.  
  
"Ugh, never mind, let's get in line to watch the movie." Sango went to the line near the theater and soon everyone else did too.  
  
"So, pick anything you besides chick flicks." Inuyasha stared at the two girls with a stern face.  
  
"Inuyasha how many times have we been to the movies?" Kagome ask.  
  
"A lot."  
  
"And out of all those times when did we watch a chick flick?"  
  
"Never."  
  
"Do you think we're gonna watch one now?" Sango was now asking him questions.  
  
"Well you guys can change over all these years." Miroku was looking at the both of them. Mostly at Kagome and Inuyasha. (he he I wonder why -)  
  
"Whatever let's just watch comedy." Sango went back to looking at the movies choices.  
  
"Okay there' s White Chicks, Dodge Ball, Shrek 2, and that's all you guys are choosing from." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Hey let's see all three of them Dodge Ball is the one we buy and see first and then White Chicks, and then Shrek 2." Miroku was looking at everyone hoping they'll agree with him.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay, can I have 4 adults for Dodge Ball." Inuyasha said to the booth lady.  
  
"Okay that's 5 dollars each and the total 20 dollars, thank you and here's your ticket." Said the booth lady.  
  
The four of them went inside to the guy who takes the ticket and tell you where it is. Inuyasha somehow knew the guy and ask him where the other movies were. The guy at first to him to buy the tickets to the movies he wanted to see but then told them where the other movies were.  
  
"Feh, thanks for the lecture and where the movies were Myouga (oo I hope I spelled that right -)"  
  
"Yeah of course my lord."  
  
"Hey I thought I told you to not call me that anymore you don't work for me."  
  
"I'm sorry old habits die hard." Myouga went back to his job.  
  
"Feh, whatever, you guys want popcorn?" Inuyasha started walking towards the snacks bar.  
  
"Um, Inuyasha me and Sango are going to the bathroom, but I will like a Milk duds." Kagome started walking towards the bathroom dragging along Sango who yelling out to Inuyasha that she wanted Whoppers.  
  
"Kagome why do you need me to go to the bathroom with you, you're not a little girl." Sango was in front of the mirror seeing if she looked good (I wonder why -.)  
  
Kagome sat on the sink swinging her legs. "Yeah, I know but did you see the way Inuyasha was looking at me?"  
  
"Yeah, he looked the same you did which meant you both were admiring each other."  
  
"Well he does look cute today I mean not that he never was it's just that today he looks cuter, okay that's not the word, he looks gorgeous." Kagome was now in La La Land.  
  
"Okay what happen to that tough chick, that kick any guys ass if he was checking her out, and that never had a crush on her best friend that's a guy, and is my best friend?" Sango started waving her hand in front of Kagome, who just ignored it.  
  
"Well, that girl is now gone because of that best friend who's a guy, he just changed her life, OW." Kagome leaned back and hit her head on the mirror.  
  
"Ha ha that's what you get for daydreaming let's go the movies is about to start." Sango walked away from her dreamy friend to her Whoppers.  
  
"Hey ho...uf...sorr...."  
  
"Watch where you're going you punk!"  
  
Kagome looked at the person she bump into. It was no other than Kikyou. You guys do remember Kikyou; she was in the second chapter. Now Kikyou was staring right at Kagome as if she was a piece of dirt.  
  
"Excuse me you do know that is very rude."  
  
"I don't have to use my manners around a low life like you."  
  
"Kikyou you don't want me to tell your parents that you were being very rude."  
  
"Humph, like they listen to you, why are you here anyway, trying to get a job?"  
  
"No, I'm here because..." Kagome wanted to say something that she was saying in her mind but she wasn't sure if he would like it. 'Just say it.' Said the little voice in her mind. Then she made her decision. She'll tell him later, but for now it's just to piss Kikyou off. For now.  
  
"Because what?"  
  
"...Because I'm on a date."  
  
"With who, who can be so ugly to go out with you."  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome said that name with pride. She was also right when she said it would piss Kikyou off. Kikyou look like a bomb that was about to blow off any second, but didn't she just walked away.  
  
"My work here is done." Kagome walk over to her friends, one of them looking at her strangely and the other two were fighting over what candy to buy and finally decided on sour worms.  
  
"What did you do to Kikyou, she looked really mad?" Sango was asking Kagome once they all sat down. By the two friends (Sango and Miroku) the other two (Inuyasha and Kagome) had to sit next to each other. The order went like this: (right to left) Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku.  
  
"Nothing I'll tell you later after we see this movie." Kagome whispered back.  
  
Through the whole entire movie the four friends were laughing no one noticing a thing. Now if they did you would have noticed some things. First lets start with the first couple, Inuyasha and Kagome. In the beginning of the movie Inuyasha put his arm on Kagome's seat near the middle of the movie, his arm was around her waist. Kagome in the beginning of the movie was in the middle of her seat near the middle she was cuddling up on Inuyasha. If you let her she would have gone on his lap if it weren't for the armrest in her way. Now for the second and last couple, Miroku and Sango. Now since they were sharing popcorn something's happen. When Miroku went to get popcorn from the bag Sango was already getting some, their hands touch and the next thing you know they're holding hands and Sango was all cuddle up on Miroku, while Miroku for the first time hold her on the waist without groping her (secret applause in background -.) The movie finally finish and they went out to see White Chicks.  
  
Sango remember what Kagome said before the movie started and took her to the bathroom to ask her again.  
  
"Kagome, tell me why Kikyou was mad."  
  
"It's because I told her I was going out with Inuyasha." Kagome yet again said those words with pride. Sango on the other hand was shock that her friend will go that far to piss off Kikyou. Everyone knew Kikyou had a crush on Inuyasha since kindergarten. Everyone also knew that she'd do anything to make him her boyfriend. I tell you they were going out in second grade until Inuyasha met Kagome by Miroku, who grope her on her first day of school. Yes, I know it's second grade but Miroku was already groping girls, he started at a young age. Kagome was the reason Inuyasha was a punk, Kagome was the reason Inuyasha was hanging out with Miroku and Sango, Kagome was the reason why Inuyasha and Kikyou weren't going out no more and that is why Kikyou hates her so much. But Kikyou always hated Kagome since the day they first met and when Kagome stole her boyfriend (really not stole him since they are only friends now and then) she hated her even more so she was really mad when Kagome said Inuyasha and her were going out.  
  
"You didn't."  
  
"Yes I did Sango."  
  
"She's gonna kill you!"  
  
"Okay now you're exaggerating."  
  
"No I'm not, she's friends with Naraku!"  
  
"...." Kagome was silent. She didn't know Kikyou was friends with Naraku. Naraku, he was the meanest, disgusting, cruel, and all other bad things. He run the school, literally his father owns the school, everybody was afraid of him. If you mess with him, you don't even want to know what would happen to you. The thing is he was also a punk, so if you were a prep and you were about to say something mean to a punk right in front of him, he will do something to you that you will not be mean to punks or you'll turn into one because you didn't want to be on his bad side no more. So I really just have to say a few words to describe him, if you mess with him you will pay dearly.  
  
--------  
  
"Where are they?" Inuyasha was in the theater waiting with Miroku for Kagome and Sango. "I don't think it takes that long to use the bathroom."  
  
"No, but for girls yes, they have to look good or tell each other secrets they don't want guys to know." Miroku was trying to teach Inuyasha something but he was ignoring him. Almost.  
  
"You know what you could be right and then you could be wrong and I go with the wrong one." Inuyasha sat on a chair.  
  
"Yea maybe, but then why was I right when I found out you like Kagome."  
  
"Shut up! I don't want everybody to know."  
  
"And why is that."  
  
"Cause everyone thinks I'm too tough to think about girls and when I fight they might use her bait and stuff like that."  
  
"Like your weakness."  
  
"Yea so shut up."  
  
"But you do know that she can take of her self and will punch anybody, or should I say any guy, who touches her."  
  
"Yea I know but I also know some guys who are stronger than her and take any punch she gives them and really hate me cause I beat them in a fight and are looking for me."  
  
"Fine I'll shut up." Miroku was about to sit down but Kagome and Sango came out of the bathroom.  
  
"Finally, you came out." Inuyasha stood up and started walking towards the next movie, White Chicks.  
  
"Oh shut up Inuyasha," said Sango while following him.  
  
The rest of the night the watch the movie White Chicks and Shrek 2 (which are 2 funny movies and I love them.) Kagome was waiting for the right moment to tell Inuyasha what she said to Kikyou. But for some she didn't want to tell him cause she wasn't sure if he'll get mad or ignore it. They were walking out of the theater and for the parking lot where they're cars were park right next to each other. Kagome had finally made her choice, cause she didn't want Inuyasha to get hurt also by Naraku. She never really seen Inuyasha fight so she really didn't know how strong he was, since he never showed her his muscles or fought with someone. In front of her.  
  
"Inuyasha can I talk to you." Kagome walk to a corner and Inuyasha followed.  
  
"So what's up?" Inuyasha put his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Today at the movies I saw Kikyou and she started bugging me so I told her something that made her mad."  
  
"And why are you telling me this?"  
  
"Because the thing I told her that made her mad is that I was on a date with you and I guess she thought we were going out."  
  
"So your telling me that you told Kikyou that we were on a date and she got mad."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"So."  
  
"Your not mad?"  
  
"Mad? You thought I'd get mad?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Then your really crazy cause I'm not."  
  
"Really, then let me finish, Sango told me she's gonna kill me."  
  
"Well Sango is exaggerating."  
  
"I know that's what I said until she told she wasn't kidding cause Kikyou is friends with Naraku."  
  
"...."  
  
"......"  
  
"You mean Kikyou is friends with Naraku and your scared she'll kill you."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Well that's not gonna happen."  
  
"Uh?"  
  
Inuyasha walked up to Kagome, which made her walk and get against the wall, and put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
---------------------  
  
Ha ha I left a cliffhanger -. You guys should be happy now; this chapter is 10 pages long. The longest chapter I ever wrote -. I might write a longer chappie next time if anybody finds out what's going to happen next - . Oh yeah I don't own Inuyasha, White chicks, Dodge ball, or Shrek 2. Plz review. -. 


	6. a page for my reiewers for reviewing

Oh god I hate my computer it's so slow and dumb that I haven't updated in a while -. I'm so happy :does happy dance: this is the first time my computer doesn't act dumb and slow. - I left a cliffhanger I wonder if any body found out what's going to happen. I know I wrote update but really this is not part of the story I just wanna to say thank you to all of my reviewers and this page is for you -. To all my reviewers I will write a page to them to thank them - so if you want to be on a page you have to review -.  
  
Don't Eat Yellow Snow-thank you for reading my dumb story and it's a great deal we made with each other cause I love your story. -. Plz update soon.  
  
Andrea01-I also thanks you for reading my dumb story and thank you for reviewing it. I also think the movie scene was cute and Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru weren't OOC and were back to their normal selves. Even though you barely saw Sesshoumaru in that chapter but that comment how to come out. Now that I mention it he sounded a little bit like Austin Powers lol. Oh behave -.  
  
Chibi-inu-hikaru- thank you for reviewing my story since the beginning - you were one of the first reviewers, actually you were my first reviewers - .  
  
Kirjava Deamon-thank you for reviewing and I still don't know the plot let alone what you said about punk and prep being something.  
  
Lemon Squishy-thank you for liking the food fight. I love it too - I had so much fun writing it -. 


	7. it's on!

Ha, ha my plan work I got more reviews -.OMG, I know every1 hates me cuz I haven't updated in a long time and I can explain. My computer is a slow retard that freezes and shuts down itself and won't turn on !-!. So I gave up on the stupid retard [computer] and that's why I haven't updated until my dad fix the retard [computer] sort of and so you guys are lucky that updated on this faithful day and if the ending or any other scene seems choppy or weird BLAME IT ON THE COMPUTER WHO'S A RE-TARD!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha- did I come at a bad time? : Looks at angry woman:  
  
Me- no not really, I just had to get out of my system.  
  
Inuyasha- O-kay well anyway I came to tell you to remember the disclaimer, before a lot of lawyers come after you.  
  
Me- oh thank you Inuyasha :thinks in head the following: (he can be so nice when he wants to) -.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't owney you no suey -  
  
A/N- I'm only doing recaps for cliffhangers (if I leave them )  
  
-----  
  
RECAP:  
  
"Well that's not gonna happen."  
  
"Uh?"  
  
Inuyasha walked up to Kagome, which made her walk and get against the wall, and put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
END OF RECAP  
  
------  
  
'What is he doing?' Kagome was really squish to the wall and she felt like she was going to fall if Inuyasha wasn't holding her on her shoulders. Inuyasha was so close to her that their faces were just mere millimeters away. To a person walking past them they would have thought that they were kissing.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"I'm not gonna let Naraku hurt you."  
  
Kagome was now just aware of how tight he was holding her shoulders and it hurt. She was also surprise at what Inuyasha just finished telling her now. She couldn't believe how serious he sounded and how his face looked very stern since she mentions Naraku's name. She couldn't help but think 'Did something happen to them long ago?'  
  
"Inuyasha you're hurting my shoulders." Kagome mentally yell at herself for sounding so weak and helpless in front of a guy. Well she can't help it she has an ego and it can become very big sometimes.  
  
"HENTAI!!!"  
  
SLAP  
  
BONK  
  
Inuyasha let go of Kagome to see what all the yelling was about even though he knew already. Miroku grope Sango's ass, she yells, she slaps, he hits his head on car, and she walks off to her car waiting for her friend to hurry up.  
  
Inuyasha walks over to Miroku, who was rubbing the red handprint on his left cheek. "You just never learn do you?" Miroku shrugs and answers the question. "It's not my fault, my hand has a mind of its own."  
  
Kagome looks at the two boys, mostly at the silver headed one who had her up against the wall. 'He acts as if nothing happen right now, between us.' She thought about the last word in that sentence. 'Us...something that will never happen by me being a miko and him being a youkai.'  
  
_'He's not really a youkai he's only half, which makes him a hanyou._'  
  
'Who are you and what are you doing in my head?!'  
  
_'I'm you, well at least a part of you and you know he's half human._'  
  
'Who's half human and what do you mean you're a part of me?!'  
  
_'You know who I'm talking about he's right in front you.'  
_  
'Inuyasha?!'  
  
_'Bingo, we have a winner!'  
_  
'What about Inuyasha?!'  
  
_'Didn't you say that you and him didn't have a chance because a miko and he's a youkai.'  
_  
'Yes and then you came in and started saying stuff about half human and half demon.'  
  
_'You stupid, idiot, don't you notice?'_  
  
'Notice what and you're really mean to be part of me.'  
  
_'You don't notice that you actually have a chance with him, and you also don't notice that he's only half demon and the other side is human. Just because you're a miko doesn't give you the excuse to like him cause he's also human.'  
_  
'You're right but also wrong see what if he doesn't like me then I don't have a chance with him.'  
  
_'You'll see.'_  
  
'I'll see what?!' Kagome didn't get an answer back and decided sooner or later that voice will come back and then she'll tell some very nice words to her to show her for leaving her confuse.  
  
"Kagome hurry up!"  
  
Kagome focus her attention to Sango waving her hand in her car to signal her to hurry up. Kagome finally started walking to her best friends Honda. Once she got in Sango turn on the engine and the two waved good-bye to them (mostly Miroku) they waved backed and headed home.  
  
-------  
  
BEEP, BEEP, BEE...CRASH!!  
  
Kagome woke up to the sound of Sango throwing the alarm clock across the room. She yawned and got up from the mattress Sango gave her to sleep on the floor. When she got she wasn't surprise to see the alarm clock on the other side of the room, and on the floor in pieces. She also wasn't surprise to see Sango wrapped up in her blankets with her holding her pillow on her head. 'Sango was never really a morning person.' Kagome thought before getting her clothes, which were a black t-shirt with a ugly demented monkey on it saying 'I like monkeys but not this one' with blue jeans shorts that she stole from Miroku and so they went all the way to her knees, and went into the shower.  
  
When Kagome got out of the shower (which steam was coming out of it) she saw Sango picking out her clothes in her underwear. Which gave Kagome a hint that Sango used her parent's bathroom while she used her bathroom.  
  
"Nice undies, especially the ducks, niiice." Kagome couldn't help herself she just had to say that. Knowing Sango she knew she didn't mind when she said that and she was right because Sango turn around with a smile on her face.  
  
"I know right, especially the way the ducks are on my bra too." Sango said with a cheerful tone.  
  
"So what are you gonna wear." Kagome sat on Sango's bed and began drying her hair with her towel.  
  
"Hm, I'm definitely not gonna wear Miroku's pants." Sango stared at Kagome.  
  
"What about Miroku's pants, they're very comfortable." Kagome said smiling back at Sango.  
  
"But, do you even know where they been?" Sango said still staring at Kagome.  
  
"Yes in his room, and don't worry I washed them, really good if I may add." Kagome was smiling at Sango.  
  
"Whatever." Sango went backed to finding clothes for her to wear.  
  
"Fine I'll change my pants!" Kagome took off Miroku's shorts and put on these really tight, but comfortable, blue jeans and her blue Converse.  
  
Kagome got up and went to Sango's dresser and plugged in her blow dryer. When she finished drying her hair she look at the alarm clock in pieces next to her and smiled. "You Sango the clock his only trying to do its job of waking you up."  
  
"Yea but his job is annoying my sleep." Sango finished putting on her black Converse. She was wearing a camouflage tank top with black tight jeans and her hair was in its usual high ponytail.  
  
"Humph, you do know you need a new one." Kagome got her cell phone and her keys and went downstairs to eat her breakfast with Kohaku.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah." Sango push the mattress Kagome used under her bed. "She should really start cleaning up her mess or I should make her clean mine." Sango smirked at the last comment and got her cell phone and her house key and went downstairs to eat her breakfast with her best friend and little brother.  
  
"Sango we should get going." Kagome put her bowl in the sink and went to her Mustang. Sango and Kohaku finished their food and follow Kagome to her car. Sango close the house and got in the passenger's sear next to Kagome and Kohaku in the back.  
  
------  
  
'BEEP, BEEP, BEE...SMASH!'  
  
"Son of a bitch, that's sound is annoying." Inuyasha threw away his sheets and went to his bathroom. He did the usual routine everyday, wakes up, goes to bathroom, stares at himself in mirror, punches mirror for good luck (he thinks if he punches the mirror than he doesn't have punch somebody and get detention, he doesn't want to waste his precious time in detention), takes a hot shower, and gets out shower. For all those people who are perverted and like Inuyasha, I will give you a brief description of how he looks. Inuyasha came out of the shower, wet, of course, and with a towel and because he's so tall it came up to his knees.  
  
"Shit, where are my clothes." Inuyasha was looking all over his room, which mind you it was messy, and that's why he couldn't find his clothes in it. He threw anything or everything out of the way. "Aha, found ya." He put on a red muscle t-shirt, with black cargo long shorts and red Converse (you can tell I like Converse.). He brushed his hair and got his keys and his silver camera cell phone from Verison and jumped down the stairs.  
  
"Inuyasha aren't going to eat breakfast?" Sesshoumaru ask even though you can tell he didn't care. He was wearing a white shirt that said 'you're so ugly when Michael Jackson saw you he said 'What the Hell?'' and blue jeans. He was eating eggs and drinking orange juice.  
  
"Why do you care?" Inuyasha went to the cupboard and Fruit Loops.  
  
"I don't but since I'm your guardian I have to take care of you." Sesshoumaru continue eating his eggs.  
  
"That's great my guardian is my older brother who goes to the same high school as me." Inuyasha was munching on his cereal.  
  
"It's not my fault father died and I had to take care of my half brother."  
  
"And it's not my fault I'm your half brother." Inuyasha finished with his cereal, put his bowl in the sink and went to his motorcycle. With Sesshoumaru following after locking the house, Sesshoumaru went to his silver Corvette.  
  
-----  
  
"Bye Kohaku, and I don't want to hear you got another detention!" Sango was yelling after Kohaku at his bus stop.  
  
"Yeah, like you care! You'll love to have the house all to yourself with Miroku!" Kohaku ran off to Kagome's little brother Souta.  
  
"Why you little! You were the one reading my journal! And I don't like him!" Sango was about get out the car and beat the crap out of her little brother but Kagome grab her, started the car and drove off to school.  
  
"Aha, I figure it out!" Kagome was pointing to the ceiling of her car and looked like a light bulb went on over her head.  
  
"Figure what out?" Sango was looking at her friend, still mad at Kohaku for reading her journal.  
  
"I figure out why you been dressing yourself so nice all this time."  
  
"And?"  
  
"You like Miroku."  
  
"No I don't!" Sango was really mad that everyone kept saying she liked that perverted monk, but you can still see a blush of a deep red color on her face.  
  
"Sango you can't hide it the facts you like him and no denying it. I told you my secret and you have to tell me, friends don't keep secrets."  
  
Sango looked at the window staring at all the trees. She couldn't help it, ever since they first met in second grade she thought he was cute until he touch her ass and from there she and him had a weird way of greeting each other. He gropes her, she slaps him, he goes unconscious, she walks away mad, he gets up and the scene repeats itself. Once they got to high school hormones took over and once or twice she actually like that he kept touching her and no one else. Until he grope a new girl, then she got mad at him again but still thought he was cute, then he went back to groping her only which got her a little happy but not that much. She never told anybody about this. Until now.  
  
"Alright, I give."  
  
"So you do like Miroku."  
  
"Yea, but don't tell anyone!"  
  
"Okay, fine I won't tell anyone." Kagome droved up into her parking lot and got out the car. Sango following her and not noticing where she was going she bumped into to someone unexpected.  
  
"Oof, sorry about that."  
  
"You should watch where you're going...human."  
  
Sango look up at the guy she bumped into. He had light blue eyes and fangs coming out of his mouth (guess who). His black long hair was in a high ponytail, like hers, and he was wearing a blue muscle t-shirt, blue denim (I forgot how to spell denim -) jeans, ands blue Nike Air shoes. "Excuse me, what did you call me?" Sango sounded a little pissed off.  
  
"Can't you humans hear? I called you a weak, pathetic, little human girl."  
  
"Ha, you must be new." Sango looked pissed off now.  
  
"Yea, what's it to a human like you?"  
  
"Heh, you are really new cause you don't know who I am." Sango started walking towards him.  
  
"Sango what are you doing?"  
  
Sango stop walking and turn around to see Miroku walking up to her. She turns back to the guy with blue eyes. "I'll deal with you later." Then she walked away to the prison the adults called school.  
  
------  
  
Miroku walk up to the guy that Sango was with. "You really shouldn't make her mad she's a demon exterminator and when mad she'll exterminate anything."  
  
"Ha, very funny, she's just a girl I can beat her up." The guy started walking away.  
  
"Aha, so you must be new, am I correct?" Violet eyes look to light blue ones.  
  
"Why does everyone keep asking that? Yes I'm new so bug off." The guy kept walking away from Miroku.  
  
"I knew it, well can you at least tell me your name?"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Do you really want to be call the new guy or newbie for the rest of the school year?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then tell me your name."  
  
"It's Kouga, now bug off and leave me alone." Kouga walk into the building searching for the principal's office. (If you guess Kouga, YOU WIN A THOUSANDS DOLLARS jus kidding .)  
  
"Well nice to meet you Kouga." With that Miroku walk to the prison [school] and went to his locker.  
  
-------  
  
Kagome was almost to her locker when she saw a guy with light blue eyes 4 lockers down from hers. 'Hmm, I wonder who's that, it's probably a newbie and by his aura he's a wolf youkai.' She got to he locker and started turning the combination when...  
  
"Boo!"  
  
"Ahh!"  
  
"Hehe scared ya."  
  
"Inuyasha you idiot!" Kagome punched the white haired hanyou. Her and Inuyasha's lockers were right next to each other so even if they didn't have the same classes they can still see each other after.  
  
"Ha ha you should have seen yourself, you jump so high I thought you were gonna fly out of here." Inuyasha was taking out all the books that he needed for his next class. He looked over to the light blue eye youkai next to Kagome, who didn't notice he was next to her. "What do you want?"  
  
The light blue guy look at him and started sniffing the air or rather him. "You're a dog demon."  
  
Kagome look at the guy next to her and notice it was the same guy who was 4 lockers down from her and can now tell he was new. How she knew that was easy, everybody knows Inuyasha and they wouldn't be sniffing him to see what kind of demon he is and Inuyasha would have said hello if he knew the person.  
  
"You!"  
  
Kagome look behind her to see Sango walking towards the guy next to her.  
  
"Ha if it isn't the weak pathetic little human girl." Light blue eyes were looking at magenta ones.  
  
"Weak? Pathetic? Little? You really don't know who you're talking to." Inuyasha was looking at Kouga.  
  
(Inuyasha doesn't know Kouga's name yet but I got tire of calling him light blue eyes guy and you guys already know his name.)  
  
"He's right you don't know who you're talking to and I decided." Sango crossed her arms a smile coming on her face.  
  
"You decided what?" Miroku was walking up to them, books in hand.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to bug off and leave me alone?"  
  
"Yes Kouga but I didn't expect you to be here around my friends."  
  
"So Kouga is your name, well Kouga I decided to kick your ass after school, and then we'll see who's weak." Sango started walking to her next class with Kagome following her and asking her questions.  
  
"Feh, I know who I'm going for." Inuyasha closed his locker and started walking the opposite direction Sango and Kagome went.  
  
"Inuyasha I think we shouldn't underestimate the fights outcome, even though I'm going to support Sango I still don't think we should understate Kouga's abilities." Miroku was following Inuyasha to class.  
  
"Keh, whatever."  
  
-------  
  
[Looney tunes] 'Tha, tha, that's all folks!' Plz review and if the computer works than I might update soon but knowing the computer I might not. N e ways I felt like bringing Kouga into the picture b-cuz I hate him and in this fic I get to destroy his life MUHAHAHA. But really I wanted to make a fight with him and Sango since they never really do fight in the anime or manga. This fight will be interesting because not only do you get to see [read] them fight, you also get to choose who wins. I'm in the spirit of elections campaigns and so here are candidates: Kouga and Sango.  
  
PS.  
Since these campaigns take forever so will their fight. It won't happen in 3 more chapters. MUHAHAHA I AM EVIL MUHAHAHA!!!! So if I was you I will get started on those votes.

PSS.

I wonder if you guys got the refrence from my fav anime show 2nd to Inuyasha. I'll give you a hint: it's during when Kagome is talking about Inuyasha and never being able to go out -  
REVIEW!!!


	8. to fight or not to fight, that is the qu...

Damn you Hurricane Charley!!! I feel horrible. So enjoy the story!!

I have a new plan for the fight! Like I said I will ruin their lives, sort of.

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAX

"Sango what was all that about?" Kagome and Sango were sitting in class together waiting for the teacher to arrive. The bell already rung but like always their teacher was late. He always was late but he gets mad at people who come in the same time as him for being late.

"Nothing." Sango was staring at these guys who were coming near to them.

"Okay both you and I know that 'nothing' means 'a whole lot of hell' now tell me before I beat the living crap out you to tell me." Kagome was also looking at the guys coming closer.

"Heh, like you can beat me let alone can that Kouga guy." Sango was now face to face with the guys. One of them started to sit down in front of her. She put her foot through the hole in the chair. "Sit there and you'll never sit in another chair again."

"Oo, feisty. I like a girl with an attitude," said one of the guys with brown short curly hair and look so pale it seems he was on crak.

"Oh really, so you don't mind if this attitude girl shove her foot up your ass!"

"What the fuck is your problem, it's just a fucking chair!"

"Well I don't want your motherfucking face in front of me!"

"Well that's your fucking problem cause I'm gonna fucking sit here!"

"No you are fucking not!"

"Yes, I fucking am!"

"Hey!"

Sango and the guy turn around to look at a blonde hair girl with dark blue eyes. She was wearing a black trench coat that had a red butterfly in the back and red Japanese writing and the Japan flag on the sleeve.

"She said she didn't want you to sit in front of her."

The guys were all looking at her. Only one thing went through all their minds 'Who is this girl?'

"Now get lost...before those big noses of yours get bruised." She looked really scary and all the guys were starting to shiver. Actually everybody was shivering besides Sango and Kagome.

"Now hold it...you can't tell us what to do." The guy who was fighting with Sango was now pointing at the girl...shivering.

"One more word and you all will get...[beep]...by electric shocks." A girl with black long hair in a braid and violet eyes, wearing a black long dress with long sleeves, that made her look gothic, came out of nowhere behind the blonde girl. It seems the guys knew her cause they ran off to the other side of the room, crying, in the corner.1

"Thanks Uo-chan, they were giving me an headache." Sango took her foot from the hole in the chair and Uo sat down on the chair. The girl with the black hair sat in the chair in front of Kagome.

"Hanajima don't zap anyone today." Uo looked at the girl with black hair whose name was Hanajima. " Sango take a aspirin, and I was gonna sit here anyway." She put her foot on her desk.

"Yes indeed we were." Hanajima said in an almost whisper. She was reading a book.

"So Hana and Uo did you guys meet the new guy?" Kagome was looking at the two while Uo turn around to stare back at her and Hana kept reading her book. "Well actually he's a demon but I was wondering if you seen him?"

"Which new guy, cause they're a lot of weirdo's that are new." Uo had her hand going through her hair.

"Um, the one that has blue eyes, black long hair in a high ponytail and is wearing all blue." Kagome was still looking at them.

"He's wearing all blue?" Hana was still reading her book and she again spoke in an almost whisper. (Just that you know that's the way Hana talks.)

"Hey, maybe he's the guy who sings that old techno song 'I'm blue da ba di da ba dye.'" Sango was pretending to dance.

"Get with the times Sango." Uo looked at her and Sango stop dancing

"Maybe, but I saw him in my third period." Hana was still reading her book.

"Really?" The three other girls ask her. But she never returns a question cause that's when their teacher decided to do his job.

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAX

Kagome and Sango were looking for a table to sit at in the cafeteria, but the place was so full that everybody was so close to each other.

"Uh, lets see if we can find the others?" Sango started walking outside since she couldn't find any silver hair anywhere to indicate either Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru were here.

"Yeah sure." Kagome follow the woman who was almost kicking everybody out the way to get outside [Sango]. Once they were finally outside she immediately went to the silver hair man that she had a crush on that was under the Goshinboku (don't noe if I spell that right) Tree [Kagome].

"Hey guys." Sango sat next to Miroku but first checking where his hands were. She may have a crush on him but she didn't like to get grope every now and then by him. She saw they were near his mouth holding his pizza for he can eat.

"Hey." everbody said back to her and Kagome. Here's how they were sitting around the tree: Inuyasha on a branch(the ever so popular pose), Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, and two boys and one girl were there also.

"So Ayame did you hear?" Kagome was asking a girl with red hair that were in two pigtails and green eyes. A flower was also in her hair. She had a black tank top on and black jeans.

"Hear what?" Ayame was eating her double cheeseburger from Burger King. She for lunch had permission to drive to a fast food resturant for lunch but she always came back to eat with her friends.

"About the new wolf demon."

"No, like always nobody tells me anything."

"Well here something you probably didn't hear, Sango is going to have a fight with him." Inuyasha jump down got Kagome's chips and went back up to the branch. "Took you long enough to finally bring me food." Inuyasha pop open the bag.

"Why don't you get your own damn food." the guy that was sitting next Ayame said. He had long black hair in a braid and cold red eyes. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and black loose jeans. He also had very small hoop gold earrings on both ears which were slightly pointy.

"Why don't you shut up Hiten." Inuyasha was looking at the guy with black hair in a long braid.

"Inuyasha maybe you should be more nice to everyone, you're not gonna have friends if you keep acting that way." said a kid with orange reddish hair and green eyes. His ears were also slightly pointy and you can see his fangs when he talked. He was wearing a green shirt and blue jeans. He also had a yellowish fluffy tail.

"I swear! It bugs me every time you open your mouth." Inuyasha was giving Shippo a nookie(for those who don't know what that is its when someboby starts rubbing their fist(s) on your head and yes it hurts u-u.)

"Waah! Inuyasha picking on me-e-e!"

"Shippo I have a snack for you if your hungry." Kagome was holding a brownie and and some candies.

"Oh I am!" Shippo got out of Inuyasha's grip for a second but...

"You see! Like I said! Every time!" Inuyasha was giving Shippo a nookie again.

"Waah-h!"

"Inuyasha..." Kagome was looking at the two.2

"You shouldn't go bossing around little kids." Kouga was walking towards them and sat down next to Kagome.

"Who you calling a little kid?" Shippo was looking at the stranger.(Shippo doesn't know who he is yet.)

"No offense Ayame, and I'm asking him, why would a wolf youkai like you be hanging around us? Shouldn't you be with a or your pack?" Hiten can smell that that Kouga was a wolf demon.

Hiten, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Ayame stop what they were doing while Sesshoumaru eyes look colder than they normally were. They felt something coming near them...

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAX

Ha ha cliffhangers, gotta love them when you make them. 1 and 2-scenes from and featuring characters in Fruits Baskets.1-when Uo and Hana save Tohru from the annoying Yuki fanclub girls in episode 1. 2-when Momiji comes over Shigure's house and Kyo gives him a nookie in episode 11. Click the button that says submit reveiw. You know you wanna.


	9. VERY IMPORTANT!

Hey everybody. I know....it's been a long time since I updated, but I was busy! First of all I live in Florida and all these hurricanes are coming. We already dealt with 4 and now another one is coming!!! Second I'm still working on the chapter -.- third I've been reading yours/other peoples stories. And finally school's a pain in the ass. I know it's been long but you just have to deal now okay!! Ja ne!!

And if you haven't heard i just finish this songfic and it's just a one-shot. all you have to do is click on my name and find it.


	10. enemys and soon to be love

Disclaimer:these things are really annoying :people start saying threats: okay okay, i... don't.....:SAY IT ALREADY!!: FINE!! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!! HAPPY NOW!!!!!! :audience claps: :ischa666 sweats drops manga style: Some times i don't get you people.

I want to thank all these people for waiting patiently:

sniper lady

WaKoWiThNoLiFe

inu-yasha-luver-gurl

inuachie

andrea10

Don't eat yellow snow

Narye-Ah

bad girlz aka crazy person

Secret-punk-rocker16

Lemon Squishy

Kirjava Deamon

Chibi-Inu-Hikaru

Thanks all of ya'll!!!!

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAX

:RECAP:

Hiten, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Ayame stop what they were doing while Sesshoumaru eyes look colder than they normally were. They felt something coming near them...

:END OF RECAP:

"How nice. The half breed has friends," A guy with long black curly/wavy hair and dark eyes came up to them. He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt and black long pants. He was gothic, he was Naraku.

"What the hell do you want Naraku," Inuyasha was flexing his fingers. Ayame, Hiten and Sesshoumaru were doing the same.

Kikyou was right behind Naraku smiling a cold smile. Behind her was her trio, Kagura, Kanna, and Rin. Rin was looking at Sesshoumaru with sad eyes. She admitted to herself yesterday that she liked the punk.

.:_Flashback of Yesterday:._

_Rin was in her room looking at last years yearbook. She saw her picture. She had had her hair down and was wearing black eyeliner with a black tanktop. Her tongue was sticking out._

_She was a punk. Until she met Kikyou. Kikyou changed her life._

_She flip the page and saw Sesshoumaru. He was waering a black shirt also and a metal chain necklace. His expression look like he was about to kill the photographer. She laugh thinking that he probably was._

_She trace the picture with her finger. He looked so cold, but whenever he was with her he seem to be filled with life. He actually smile to her once. It wasn't fake, it was genuine. She bet not even his parents seen him smile like that._

_As she was thinking about everything they done with each other, she realize she loved the youkai. She couldn't believe it. 'I...love...him,' she close the yearbook. she turn off the lights and went to sleep. She decided that tomorrow she will tell him and hope that he loved her too. Or atleast like her._

_.:End of Flashback of Yesterday:._

"I heard you were going out with Kagome," Naraku stared at the hanyou and the demons near him. He notice he knew everyone besides one. "Who's this wolf youkai?"

"I'm Kouga and why do you ask?" Kouga was mostly looking at Kikyou wondering how that girl looked so much like Kagome.

"Cause, I run this school. I should know everyone here. And Inuyasha you didn't answer my question, are you going out with Kagome?"

Inuyasha let out a growl. He was sick of Naraku and his stupid questions. He looked at Kikyo knowing it was her who was planning everything just so he can go out with her. Again. "You know what Naraku it's true. I am going out with Kagome. Now that I answer your questio you have to listen to my deal. Tommorrow after school in the old warehouse, me and you, one on one, deal?"

Naraku smile his cold smile. "Deal, it will be my pleasure defeating you," He turn around and left with Kikyou, Kagura and Kanna behind him. Rin stayed there for a moment.

"I'm sorry everybody," then she followed the others.

Kagome was shock. What did she do to deserve this? Then she remember what she said to Kikyou in the movies. 'Great, all because of that, all of this is happening,' She looked at Inuyasha. He was still mad. She thought about what he said, 'He accepted it, but he probably said that because I asked him,' she sighed.

"What she said sorry about?" asked Sango.

"Probably because of all this or because she betray us," Ayame went to throw away her thrash. "See ya!"

'BBBRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG!!!!'

The bell rang. Ending lunch period and everyone went their different ways. Kagome and Sango went to Drama. Inuyasha and Miroku to Gym. Hiten, Geography. Sesshoumaru, Math 2 and Ayame, Art.

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAX

Well that's the end. Of this chapter. Now I'm gonna start on the next one so I can update sooner. Arigato Ja Ne!!! Review plz!!!!


	11. deathmatch

**My dear father had to go and erase everything on the computer. NOW I GOT TO TYPE EVERYTHING ALL OVER AGAIN!!! Oh well**

**XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAX**

'BBRRIINNGG!!'

The after-school bell rang indicating it was time to go home and do shit. But the other thing it indicated was the fight between preppy new kid/demon Kouga against tough punk chick Sango. Mostly everyone in the whole school was there, this was the first battle between a prep and punk that dealt with two things: guy vs. girl and punk hitting prep. The preps of course were going for Kouga and vice-versa for punks and goths for Sango. They were not on school grounds, so no teachers will get in the way. They were at an old vacant lot that had just been clean by the inmates this morning. Sango had her boomerang, Hirakotsu, while Kouga had his strength (if had any) and claws.

Miroku step in between the two. "Okay this will be the death match without the death," he looked at the two before continuing. "Kouga no hitting below the belt or chest area," Miroku smile a perverted grin at Sango before looking at Kouga with a stern face. Kouga just nodded. Miroku looked at Sango and continue. "No hitting below the belt goes for you too," Sango nodded. Miroku notice how tight Sango army tanktop were on her before stepping back, showing the two fighters to fight. Kouga started running towards Sango.

(Should just stop here)

Sango step back and turn to the side dodging his left arm punch. "Hirakotsu!" she threw the boomerang towards him knocking him down. The weapon flew back to her and she caught it easily.

"Go Sango!" Kagome was cheering on her friend. Miroku came up behind her. "Don't you even dare," she said through gritted teeth. He steps to the side. "Miroku where's Inuyasha?"

Miroku shrug his shoulders. "Who knows," He watch Kouga slice Sango's arm, after getting up, and wince. When he saw the blood he got angry. While the preps said the usual 'Eww.'

Kagome feeling his tension tried to reassure him, "Don't worry Miroku, she tough, she'll be alright," Kagome knew how much the hentai loved the taiyiiya. She always knew it, ever since the day she met him (which was not pleasant.) Now she knew the demon exterminator punk loved him too. If only she could get them together...

Sango fell back on her knees after Kouga kicked her. She saw him smile a grin. 'I will not let this preppy youkai beat me,' she thought before getting back up. "Hirakotsu!" she threw the boomerang again. This time Kouga dodge it but got hit in the back when it return to Sango. Which in result made him angry.

'How dare this wench humiliate me!' Kouga was furious. He ran full speed and headed toward Sango, putting his hand behind his back...

_XLAXLAXLAXMeanwhile back at schoolXLAXLAXLAX_

Sesshoumaru was staying after as usual helping the teachers and doing file work. Since he was a senior they let him do file work. He may be a punk but he needed the money. As he was about to put away a file in the cabinet under the "F" section, until he heard footsteps in the hallway. The door open and revealed Rin walking towards him.

After the events that happen in lunch and now that she was a prep. He knew he shouldn't talk to her but..."Hey Rin," he just had to. Besides no one's there.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru, watcha doing?" Rin looked at the file in his hand.

"Putting away a file," he calmly stated. He put the file in the cabinet and close it. "You?"

"Just chillin, you have a minute?" Rin looked at his cold gold amber eyes. 'How do I even like this guy? What if he doesn't like me?'

"Yeah sure, sit down," he felt like a business owner tell his employee to have seat. He sat on the edge of the desk, his chains on his belt making noises. "Whadya want?"

Rin sat down thinking of the right thing to say. "Sesshoumaru...."

_XLAXLAXLAXBack to the fight...XLAXLAXLAX_

Miroku and Kagome notice the sword behind Kouga's back. Miroku just had to warn Sango.

"Sango! Watch out!"

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAX 

**Ha ha another cliffhanger! Hmm I wonder where Inuyasha is? What is Rin gonna tell Sesshoumaru? (Just guess and you'll probably be wrong.) Is Sango gonna die? Ooo the drama! Review or I won't update!**

**Inuyasha: that's blackmail!**

**Me: I know . **

**Sesshoumaru: you can't do that**

**Me: yes I can!**

**Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha: no you can't**

**Me: shut up**


	12. death without the match

**I THANK ALL THE REVIEWERS THAT REVIEW!!!! SEE I'M ALREADY IN THANKSGIVING SPIRIT!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha or any of the characters. But i do own the first movie!! **

**XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAX**

RECAP:

Rin sat down thinking of the right thing to say. "Sesshoumaru...."

_XLAXLAXLAXBack to the fight...XLAXLAXLAX_

Miroku and Kagome notice the sword behind Kouga's back. Miroku just had to warn Sango.

"Sango! Watch out!"

END OF RECAP:

"Sesshoumaru...I..." Rin was trying so hard to tell him what she was going to tell him. 'I can't believe this! I practice for nothing!' she thought. Never in her whole life has she been afraid to tell someone something. It was not normal for her. She was one of those girls that tell you everything in your face. The keyword is was. Ever since she started hanging with Kikyou she became the girl she use to be before she met Kagome. She was a mute. After seeing her parents die in front of her when she was four, she became shocked. Kagome became her friend in middle school and then she started to say some words. But she still talk much. When she met Sesshoumaru in high school not only did she talk to him she also fell in love. She will do anything that he said, until he told her it was annoying and so she stop. Now she was going to tell him something she really wanted to tell him. "Sesshoumaru I..."

For the first time in his life Sesshoumaru was confused. 'Damn, why does this girl make me feel things I never felt before,' Sesshoumaru really did like the girl even though he won't admit it to anyone. She was the warm summer and he was the ice cold winter.1 That was also something he will never tell anyone. If his half brother found out about that he will have a laughing fit for a month. Then he will tell the whole school and everyone will laugh at him. 'That is something this Sesshoumaru will not let happen,' Sesshoumaru was about to tell Rin she really didn't need to tell him what she was going to say until...

Green Day: American Idiot ringtone plays

Rin stop trying to say what she was about to say when Sesshoumaru pick up his cellphone.

"What do you want?" Sesshoumaru said to Inuyasha on the phone.

Rin saw Sesshoumaru face turn from annoyed to really angry. She then watch him hang up his cell phone, walk to the door, and half way turn to her.

"Rin, I'm sorry, this is very important," Sesshoumaru left without waiting for Rin's answer.

"Sure," Rin let her head fall down. "Guess it's to late to say save by the bell or ringtone whatever."

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAX

Kouga looked down at Sango on the floor. She was bleeding everywhere, especially in the middle of her stomach, where he put his sword through. Everybody was silent. All the punks and goths were looking at their friend or aliance on the floor. The preps were disgusted especially the girls. Kagome and Miroku were shaking in shock. Kouga gave them a smirk. "If any of you punks or goths get in my way..." He gave them a death glare with the smirk. "You will end up like her," Kouga turn back to Kagome, gave her a air kiss and ran with his demon powers away. Everybody left, group by group. But there was only two people left standing there...

Kagome and Miroku.

Kagome ran to Sango and turn her over. Sango pupils lost their colors and she was just laying in her arms. Miroku walk to her and fell on his knees in front of Kagome, still looking at Sango. "She's...not..." Miroku lift his head to look at Kagome. Kagome was touching Sango's face lightly, "I don't know," she whisper. Miroku looked back down on Sango.

After a minute pass by their brains started working and they call the ambulance. The ambulance came, put Sango on those wheel beds and wheeled her to the truck. "Can we go with her...please we're her friends," Kagome ask one of the ambulance guys. The man thought for awhile but then answer her question. "Yea, I think we can squeeze you in," Miroku nodded his thanks, took Kagome and got in the truck.

The truck sped away to the hospital.

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAX

Sesshoumaru push open the two doors to the hospital. 'I'm going to kill whoever did this to him,' he silently vowed in his head. After hearing the news Inuyasha told him he got in his car, drove it to his house, and decided that running he will get there faster.

He went to the front desk where there was a woman with short black hair with a red headband was sitting. She was wearing the most skimpiest clothes a front desk woman can wear. She show to much cleavage in her white nurse uniform. She was combing a skeleton's hair and her front of her was her name tag: YURA OF THE HAIR. "What room is Inutaisho in?" when he ask, the woman just looked at him and then to her computer. "He's in room 604, on level six," she went back to comobing the skeletons hair with a red comb.

Sesshoumaru went to the stairs instead of the elevator because elevators take too long and him being a youkai could get to the level in seconds. Once he open the door to the level, he went down the hall looking at the numbers. But he really didn't need to since Inuyasha was right outside the door.

"What the hell took you forever?" Inuyasha asked without looking at Sesshoumaru since he smelled him coming anyway.

"It's none of your buisness, where's father?" Sesshoumaru look to the room that Inuyasha was standing in front of and went in.

"Why the hell ask a question when you already know the answer," Inuyasha went inside the room in front of his father's room and closed the door. He went to sit next to the bed in the room. He lay his head on the matress. He let the hand from the bed touch his ears, which he let's no one touch.

"Inuyasha?" whisper a voice from the bed.

"It's me...I'm not going anywhere."

The person on the bed smiled in the darkness. "How is your father?"

"He's...Sesshoumaru is with him right now,"

The person on the bed frowned. "Inuyasha you're not telling me everything aren't you?"

"Inuyasha tell me," the hand lift up his head to look at the person's face on the bed.

Inuyasha saw the face just find in the dark with his eyes. He turn his head away, he didn't like lying to this person and he never did. "I'll get you some water," he got off his chair and walked to the door.

"He's dead isn't he..."

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAX

Kagome and Miroku got out of the truck with Sango on the wheel bed. They ran with the doctors to the emergency room. The doctors and Sango went through the door, while two men hold back Kagome and Miroku.

"What are you doing?!" Kagome struggle to get free from their hold on her. "Let me go!"

"Our friend is in there!" Miroku yelled at the man holding him.

"We can't let you in!" said one of the men.

Kagome bit the man's arm.

"Oww!"

Kagome ran to the door when the man let go of her. But once she got in more men came and pushed her out. She fell on top of Miroku.

"You can't come in! No visitors allowed!"

Kagome got up about to punch the guy straight in his precious area when a hand lay on her shoulder.

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAX

Inuyasha came back with a cup of water and went inside the room of the woman on the bed and then left after giving it a kiss on the forehead. He was outside the door now his head was down. Soon after he came out Sesshoumaru left the room where their father was and stay out in the hallway with him. They were both silent.

"How's the wench?" Sesshoumaru said.

Inuyasha looked at him with hate in his eyes. "She's not a wench!"

"Sorry, how's the stupid human wench?"

Inuyasha let out a growl. "Don't you talk about my mother that way, you stupid jackass!"

Sesshoumaru eyes went narrow and he gave Inuyasha a death glare. "What did you call me?" he said with venom in his voice.

"I call you a **stupid jackass!**"

Sesshoumaru lunged at Inuyasha with amazing speed and squeeze his throat. "You will respect me you **little low life half breed!**" He threw Inuyasha to the floor and left.

After Inuyasha got his breath back, he lift his knees to his face and wraped his arms around them. He then started to cry. Something he hadn't done since he was little and everyone threw sticks, rocks and anything hard at him. "Mom..."

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAX

**Is that a cliffhanger? Hmm hope you enjoy it! Please review!**


	13. Sango's afterlife & Miroku's dying love

**I thank everyone who review!! Oh and to all who said the last chapter was sad, OF COURSE IT'S SAD!!! The chapter was called "DEATH without the match" for a reason!! Death is a sad thing you know!!!**

**Sorry everybody!! I was going to update the day before Thanksgiving, but wasn't working. Then on Thnaksgiving I went to California till today. So I'm so sorry!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't owney you no suey. No i don't own these songs or their cds.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sango open her eyes to see only white. 'Where am I?' She turn around and still only saw white. 'Am I dreaming?' She started walking and notice she was walking on clouds and was wearing a white robe. 'Oh great. Don't tell me I'm in heaven,' She looked around one last time. 'Yep, I'm in heaven,' She let out a sigh. 'And here I thought I was going to hell.'

**When you're taught through feelings (5 x's) **

Destiny flying high above  
all I know is that you can realize it

Sango kept walking. She knew of the stories that "don't walk to the light" stuff, so instead of walking straight she did turns. 'Now how I can I walk to the light when I'm not walking forward,' Soon after a great deal of turns she stop and sat down. She look up to see more clouds. 'Hey! Where are my wings!'

**Destiny who cares  
as it turns around  
and I know that it descends down on me**

'Just another day in the life of Sango,' Sango got up and started walking. 'I wonder how everyone is down there?' She look down under her and could only see...more clouds. 'Jeez! This place has more clouds than my old bedroom!' She kept walking and while she was walking she started thinking about someone very unexpected that she would be thinking about. 'Miroku he's probably on his knees crying,' She got tired of walking and sat down again.

**It's just another day  
the shame is gone  
hard to believe  
that I've let it go**

'What the heck am I saying! He's probably groping another girl about now!' Sango put her knees to her face and hug them close to her body. 'I shouldn't be worrying about him, once I get up and walk to the light I'll get to see my parents again,' She got up and started walking.

**Destiny can't replace my life  
Scary shadows of my past  
are alive**

Sango saw a white round thing flying to her. 'What the heck is that?' The white thing came to a halt a few inches in front of her face. It then started getting bigger and longer. A woman with black long hair wearing the same white robe she had except with wings was standing in front of her with a smile. "Hello Sango."

**Destiny who cares  
as it turns around  
and I know that it descends  
with a smile  
**

"Um, not to be rude but, who are you?" After Sango said that she gasped. That was the first time she talked since she got here. She was mostly talking in her head. The woman smile at her.

"I'm Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi, and I am also yours and his guardian angel, don't you recognize me?"

Sango started thinking of a time when she met Inuyasha's mom. 'Hmm, let's see...oh my god!' She look at Izayoi, "Your the woman who took care of me and my brother until we got adopted!"

Izayoi nodded. "I knew that your parents died and you didn't have any other family, so I took care of you,"

"And that's how I'm met Inuyasha! Because you found us on the street and took us in!"

Izayoi nodded again.

"Wow! I can't believe I forgot about you! You were my most favorite guardian!"

Izayoi let out a chuckle, "Well I'm glad you like me."

**It's just another day  
the shame is gone  
it's hard to believe  
that I've let it go away**

'I can't believe it! Inuyasha's mom is here and she's my guardian angel! Hold the phone,'1 "Wait a minute aren't you supposed to be alive?"

Izayoi's eyes became sadden. "I just died an hour ago, in the same hospital you were in, after Inuyasha sort of told me that his father, my husband, died,"

Sango looked down. 'So that's where he was! He was with his parents, that were dying,' "I'm sorry, I didn't know,"

Izayoi let a smile on her face."It's okay shortly after arriving here I met him and we walked through the gates to heaven togather. Then they told me that I was going to be yours and Inuyasha's guardian angel and that I was to help you go back."

Sango look up at her confuse. "Go back? Go back where?"

"You weren't suppose to come here, you were supposed to stay alive. It's just that you let yourself come here. Nobody thought that you would that, they thought that you will use your strength to stay alive."

**It's just a melody  
it bleeds in me  
hard to believe  
that I've let it go**

Izayoi put her hand on Sango's shoulder. "Go back,"

When Izayoi said that she started floating away at first. But then Sango realize it was her who was going back. She look back and saw darkness and then look back at Izayoi. "Bye!"

"Tell Inuyasha that his father and I love him,"

"I will!" Sango closed her eyes only to wake up again to sound of someone's voice.

**When you're taught through feelings (fades away)**

"SANGO!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku watch as Kohaku put his hand on Kagome's shoulder. Souta was next to him, looking sad. You could tell both of them heard about Sango's condition. Miroku himself was sad, but yet tired. They've been in the hospital for some time and he was really getting tired. He guessed that all the excitement from the fight were finally getting to him. He listen to Kohaku talking to Kagome.

"Kag, we should listen to what they say, they need the space to help sis come back," Kohaku led Kagome to a chair and sat him and her down. Souta sat down next to Miroku.

"Hey 'roku," Souta greeted to Miroku. The two preteens had nicknames for all of them.

"Hey,"

"You look kinda tire,"

"Mhm,"

**Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces  
And I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason**

"Hey don't go to sleep yet! We don't know if my sis is going to be okay!" Kohaku was looking at him behind Kagome.

"Yea Miroku, we don't know if she's okay," Kagome added.

Miroku thought about what they said. He had to stay awake just incase she did wake up. 'Which she will,' he assured himself. 'I still have to tell her about the way I feel,' Yes everybody Miroku loved Sango, dispite his "lechorous ways," as Sango would haved said it. It felt weird for him to be in a hospital. He still didn't get used to it, after all the times he's been here... Never in his life did he thought he would go there because _his_ Sango was in danger. 'It's like the world has broken up.'

**I feel so broken up (so broken up)  
And I give up (I give up)  
I just want to tell you so you know**

The doctor came out and went to them. They all stood up, even Miroku who was tired. "Well, um... I think we should let one person at a time in..." said the doctor. They all look at each other. After a while they let Kohaku go first since he was her brother. "We'll be right here," Kagome told him after he went in. Miroku watch Kohaku go through the doors where the one he loved was inside.

**Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one**

Everybody went in and everybody went out. All except Miroku. He saw everyone's face come out sad or angry or even both. When Kagome came back after Kohaku, she started to cry. Miroku already had a feeling of what's to be expected once he past the door. But he kept believing she was okay. He knew that Sango though of him as a pervert, since he kept touching her's and other girls butts. But it was her's who he like. Great! He even thought perverted at a time like this! Souta came out of the room and sat down next to him. "'Roku it's your turn."

Miroku couldn't get up from his seat.

**Made my mistakes, let you down  
And I can't, I can't hold on for too long  
Ran my whole life in the ground  
And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone**

Miroku finally got his courage and got up. He walk to the doors slowly. He finally got there and push them open. Inside was Sango laying on the bed. She wasn't so bloody like before, but she was pale. He look at the monitor and saw the line go straight say she was dead. He collasped next to her and took her hands. "I'm sorry Sango..."

**And something's breaking up (breaking up)  
I feel like giving up (like giving up)  
I won't walk out until you know**

"I'm so sorry..."Miroku started shaking uncontrolaby. "I really love you!" He started crying. He had just confessed to his lover that he love her. "Please...please don't leave me," He lay his head down on her hand.

**Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only my only one**

He lay kisses on her hand. Miroku look up to Sango's face. It was so pale. But yet she was still beautiful to him. Like always, even when she was covered with blood and sweat, she look beautiful. He squeezed her hand and got up. He look down on her face, she look like those fragile dolls in toys stores. Miroku lean down and gently place a kiss on her forehead. The day that he kiss her on the lips was going to be when she excepted him, not when she was dead.

**Here I go so dishonestly  
Leave a note for you my only one  
And I know you can see right through me  
So let me go and you will find someone**

When he lean back and look at her face he saw something he wasn't expecting. Her face was in a frown and she was sweating. Then her face got in shock. Miroku stood there watching her change her expressions. "Sango..." He look at the monitor and saw it going up and down a little. 'She's alive!' He couldn't believe it! She was alive! Stupid monitors, they never work.

**Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, but there's just no one, no one like you  
You are my only, my only one  
My only one  
My only one  
My only one  
You are my only, my only one**

"SANGO!" Miroku yelled.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Wow, drama. I'm so sorry it's kinda short, since I stopped it in the middle. Plz review. I'm sorry everyone it's knida dark right now but it will get better. Oh, if your wondering theses are my two favorite songs (i like more) that fit this. Ja ne! **


	14. author's note

**I'm sorry everybody but, I'm in a MAJOR writer's block. So I won't be updating in awhile. -.- don't worry I'll get over it soon! Not only that but I think I lost my creative touch for awhile . somebody stole it. How dare they! I need to get it back! Oh well, Inuyasha plushies and other characters for everybody until I get in my groove. -.- Yes, I'm a loser. Ja ne!**


	15. reawaken and missing 4 awhile

**Hey everybody i noe it'z been a long time. But i hope you enjoy this chapter of Love is Found in Weird Places!**

**i thank every1 who review the last few chapters:**

**Fanfiction:**

**Kagome1992**

**TwistedBlackandRedRose**

**secret-punk-rocker16**

**sniper lady**

**carro/sushi**

**hot stuff9807**

**andrea10**

**Media Miner:**

**BlackRoseRedThorns13**

**Wind Enchantress**

**XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAX**

RECAP:

"SANGO!" Miroku yelled.

END OF RECAP:

Sango open her eyes to the blinding light in the hospital room. She looked to her side and saw Miroku. His eyes were red and puffy. His hair was all messed up and on his Metallica shirt was blood. Pretty old now but still noticeable. He gave her a smirk and she figure that was the only thing he was able to give her she tried to smile back.

"Miroku..." her voice sounded hoarse and sore.

"Shh, it's okay Sango," his eyes were full of joy that his love was alive. "Heh, you really let Kouga have it."

They laugh at his little joke. It was hard for Sango because of the wound in her stomach. She winced at the pain it gave her.

"Sango?" Miroku voice was full of worry.

Sango shook her hand at him. She cleared her throat before she spoke. "Where's Kagome and Inuyasha?"

"Kagome's outside in the waiting room. I'll bring her in a moment, Souta and your brother are out side with her too. Inuyasha? Nobody knows where he is."

'He's probably here except in his father's or mother's room. Knowing that they're dead,' Sango thought. "Go and bring Kagome, Souta and Kohaku in. I'll be right here."

Miroku nod his head and went out the door to the waiting room. After awhile he came back with Kagome, Souta, and Kohaku behind his heels. The doctor also came in to see if he was telling the truth that his patient was alive. Kagome and Kohaku almost started crying when they saw their best friend/sister alive. Then Kagome got angry adn stomped over to the bed. Sango notice she also had blood on her shirt, you couldn't see it that well because her shirt was black but it was there.

"You made us all worry about you and you were okay the whole time!"

Sango look at her friend in the eye and Kagome did the same. They both started laughing and hugging each other. The doctor thought they were insane.

"I did die and went to heaven, but I came back seeing that you guys needed me so badly."

"You sure you went to heaven and not hell?" Kohaku asked.

Sango looked at her brother ans smiled. 'This is where I belong.' "Yeah I'm sure I went to heaven." Kohaku smiled back at his sister.

"Welcome back to the living." Kagome and Souta chorused, they glare at each other for saying the same that other said.

"And it's good to be back," Sango went gave a light chuckled and they all hanged out in the small room.

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAX

A month past and Sango left the hospital to go back to school, which she didn't want to go but had to. Once she pass the entrance doors of the school all the preps stared at her. The punks and goths all waved to her and were happy that she was alive. Some of them even thought that she was immortal since everybody heard that she died and came back. Kouga avoided her and she was very glad about that or else she would haved kicked his ass each time she saw him and show him how it felt to die. This was just the begining. Then everything died down after awhile.

It has been three weeks and still no sign of Inuyasha or for that matter Sesshoumaru. Everybody started thinking that they were dead. Kagoem even went to their house and no one was there. Normally Inuyasha's mother would open the door or Inuyasha, but no one answer it. Miroku called his cell phone and no one answer. They even got Rin to call Sesshoumaru since she was the only with his cell phone besides Inuyasha. He didn't answer either. Everything was getting supicious until the fourth week.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru both walked in the school. They both had no expressions on their faces, especially Inuyasha. Everyone was used to Sesshoumaru showing no expressions but Inuyasha, that was a different story. Sesshoumaru went to the senior building and Inuyasha went to the sophmore building and went inside his 1st period.

"Ah, so you return Inuyasha," Mr. Toutosai said when he saw Inuyasha enter his class. Inuyasha didn't even bother to look at him or talk back.

Class finally started and Toutosai when on blabbing about science. The four punks in the back talked or well talk to their friend that wasn't talking.

"How come you and Sesshoumaru weren't at home all this time?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah and you guys didn't answer your cells either," Miroku said.

Sango kept quiet knowing why Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were acting they way they were. she really didn't want to bother them, but she had to tell Inuyasha what his mother told her. She looked ot Inuyasha getting all tense. 'Not now soon.'

"Hey dog-turd! Finally got the courage to come to school after what you heard about what I did to your friend."

'Ooh, he couldn't just keep quiet and mind his own damn buisness!' Sango thought.

Kouga continue talking. "Bet you started crying to your mommy..." Kouga was punch to the other side of the room and out the window. He held on to the edge. Inuyasha walked up to him and step on his hand. "Ah!"

"Don't you ever talk about my mother," Inuyasha was stepping on his hand hard.

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAX

**Yeah I know it's short but review! Happy Holidays!**


	16. scars

**OMG! it's been a hell of a long time! sheez! you guys probably hate me! oh well here's the next chapter!**

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAX

RECAP:

Kouga continue talking. "Bet you started crying to your mommy..." Kouga was punch to the other side of the room and out the window. He held on to the edge. Inuyasha walked up to him and step on his hand. "Ah"

"Don't you ever talk about my mother" Inuyasha was stepping on his hand hard.

END OF RECAP:

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAX

Inuyasha was full of rage. He never hated someone so much in his life. How **dare** did this prep talk about his mother! He was really not in a good mood. He didn't even felt like going to school, but sesshoumaru made him. He said that he was getting annoyed by all the phone calls and doorbell ringing his friends were doing. He was getting annoyed too but still he didn't want to go or do anything. All he wanted to do was stay at home. Inuyasha put more pressure on Kouga's hand, which made the prep scream since he was holding on a piece of glass. The glass was cutting his skin.

"Inuyasha"

Inuyasha looked out the corner of his eyes to see Mr. Totousai looking at him in shock. He was still putting pressure on Kouga's hand.

"Leave that boy alone! I know what your going through, but do not take it on my students!"

Inuyasha looked at Totousai for awahile. "You have no idea of what I'm going through!' He looked at the pathetic wolf youkai under him for a moments glance.

"Feh," He took his foot off Kouga's hand and walked out the classroom. "I'm leaving."

With that he slam the door and walked back to his house.

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAX

"What was wrong with Inuyasha today" Ayame asked during lunch. They were under their tree as usual and were talking about what happen to Kouga.

"He was probably just being an ass like always" Hiten took a bite out of his pizza.

"No it's not that. He's going through some hard times" Sango dranked out of her soda.

"And how do _you_ know" asked Kagome. She already made up her mind to go see what Inuyasha's problem was by going to his house after school.

"Uh, well..." Sango put half of her club sandwhich in her mouth. She made a gesture that said she couldn't talk because of the sandwhich in her mouth.

"Hey, where's Sesshoumaru" Shippo was looking around for the inu youkai. "Didn't he come to school today"

"Yeah, he did..." Miroku was also looking for him.

Rin saw the group of punks under the tree and started walking towards them. She **really** needed to talk to Sesshoumaru. He left before she could tell him anything and then he doesn't come back until today. Then he ignores her all day and then just leaves without telling anyone. She swear, once she saw him she was going to show him a peace of her mind.

"Hey, have any of you guys seen Sesshoumaru"

"No, why you looking for him"asked Miroku.

"Um..." Rin's face turn to a few shades of red, but she was a punk; her anger got the better of her. "It's none of your buisness" She storm away from the group of punks and went back to Kikyou and her friends.

"Some people never change" Shippo commented licking his lollipop.

"No kidding man" Kagome said in a mexican accent.

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAX

Inuyasha slammed the door and went upstairs to his room. He stop at the study seeing his _dear_ brother sitting there. Who was burning the cd **Sing the Sorrow** by **AFI**.

"Why the hell are you here"

"That, Inuyasha, is none of your buisness. Aren't you suppose to be at school."

Inuyasha was radiating rage from his body. He was really pissed and didn't needed to be lecture by his asshole of a brother. "That's none of your fucking buisness either" He jump seven stairs a time to his room. He slam the door so hard, it fell off it's hinges with a 'thump!' Inuyasha didn't care and went to his stereo, ignoring his brother yelling that he wasn't going to pay for the door.

Inuyasha turn on the stereo and put the cd **Getting Away With Murder** by **Papa Roach**. He put the song **Scars** and lay on his bed, waiting for the song to begin.

**I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
My scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel **

Inuyasha kicked off his shoes and turn to his side. He put his knees up and held his pillow, like he use to do when he was a kid. The only difference is that his mother wasn't around to soothe him. He was mad that Kouga even mentioned his mother, even though he didn't say anything bad about her...that he knew about. Still, Inuyasha knew his mother knew that his father and her husband was dead. Maybe that's why she died... to be with him...and to leave her son alone...

**Drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
I'm pissed cause you came around  
Why don't you just go home  
Cause you channel all your pain  
And I can't help you fix yourself  
You're making me insane  
All I can say is **

The hanyou on the bed mentally punched himself for ever thinking like that about his mother. That was really selfish of him, his mother died of a illness. It wasn't her fault that she was a weak human. His father tried to get her all sorts of medicine, but none prevail. His father was a different case. Nobody and he meant _nobody_ knew how the Inutaisho died. It was even a mystery to Sesshoumaru and his father faithful, loyal, servant. It was like the case of the Chainsaw Masscerer.

**I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel **

He started thinking about his friends. How they shouldn't know about his pathetic life. They had their own troubles, they didn't need his. Whenever thay had problems they always asked for help from him; he didn't know why, but they did. He always help against his own will. he shouldn't be in their buisness, like they shouldn't be in his.

**I tried to help you once  
Against my own advice  
I saw you going down  
But you never realized  
That you're drowning in the water  
So I offered you my hand  
Compassions in my nature  
Tonight is our last stand **

Damn, he was getting soft! Sometimes he wonder if this was any of Kagome's fault. Even though she was a punk, she had a soft side for her friends. She put others before herself. This thought reminded him of the time she stood up to some kids picking on him when he was little of his ears. He was ignoring them, but obviously she wasn't. The kids backed off because Sango came and Miroku. Even when she was nine years old, Sango could still kick your ass, which made most boys fear her. Miroku was a calm collected kid, but if you hurt his friends or got him mad he will go Dr. Jeckel and Mr. Hyde on your ass. This made Inuyasha mad that he couldn't even stand up to a few bullies; from that day he took care of his own fights, but his friends still had his back.

**I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel **

Inuyasha sat up on his bed, when he heard someone coming. He smelled the air and found out it was Sango. 'Guess school's over or she left.' Sango came up to the broken door and smiled at Inuyasha. She stepped over the door and sat down on the edge of the bed. She just waited for the song to be over before she talked to him.

**I'm drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
You shouldn't ever came around  
Why don't you just go home?  
Cause you're drowning in the water  
And I tried to grab your hand  
And I left my heart open  
But you didn't understand  
But you didn't understand  
Go fix yourself **  
**I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life  
I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life**

**I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel 2x**

"So how do you feel Inuyasha" Sango asked.

"Keh"

Sango lowered her head. "When you were in the hospital..."

Inuyasha's eyes widen in shock. 'How did she know?'

"...I was fighting with Kouga. Well, I first it seemed I was winning, but he then stabbed me with his sword..."

"That cheater! He was suppose to have a sword! Your Hiraikotsu is an exception since it's a large boomerang, but a sword...I swear i'm gonna kill that prep..."

"Yes I know Inuyasha. Let me finish."

Inuyasha stopped talking.

"Has I was saying before I was **so rudely interrupted**..." Sango inwardly laughed at how Inuyasha reacted to her tone of voice. "...I was stabbed by his sword and I don't remember what happen after that, but all I know is that I went unconscious and later on died..." Inuyasha widen his eyes. "...When I went to heaven..."

"Ha"

Sango gave Inuyasha a hard stare. "Why does everyone makes fun of me or starts to laugh when I tell that I went to heaven"

"Because everyone knows you did so much bad things to ever go to heaven" Inuyasha crossed his arms on his chest.

"Anyway, when I went to heaven, I met your mother." Sango lowered her voice at the last part, but she knew Inuyasha heard her by his reaction. "She told me that she was my guardian angel and she was also yours. When she told me this I asked her why was she my guardian angel also and she said becuse she was my adoptive mother, remember"

"Yeah, I remember."

"Well she also told me that I wasn't suppose to die and that she loves you. Then I came back to earth."

Inuyasha stood stilll and abosorbed everything that his best friend told him. He smelled the tears coming down her face and moved over to hug from her side. She put her hand on his arm and her head tilted to rest on his chest. In their minds they both made a decision. They will be brother and sister and they will take care of each other. Theu were always brother and sister except they were going to help each other and act like brothers and sisters should. They both lost a person dear to them. Sango twice.

Sesshoumaru smelled Snago's tears and remeber that he heard about her dying and knew she must of met Inuyasha's wretched mother. The only person he cared about and want to figure out was his father. 'Why did you die father?'

From this point on, they all changed their lifes and thought that the worst had just happen.

But it was only the beginning...

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAX

**Review! Or burn in hell! With all the flames I'll later on get!**


	17. having a date without knowing it and mak...

**hey you guys thanks for reviewing! i'm trying to make at least 100. so plz review!**

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAX

Sesshoumaru's POV

I couldn't stand to stay in his house anymore. The scent of Sango's tears was driving me mad. So I decided to go out. I left my house with my skateboard and went to the skatepark I always went to. Vans skatepark. I dropped my skateboard, got on it and started skating to the park. My hair was loose and hitting my emotionless face. As everyone called it. I actually felt like flying but I was too lazy to do so. I wasn't always lazy, back then I did whatever I felt like doing and I will do it. Now I couldn't even get my butt off the couch in the living room.

I finally got to the skatepark and went to the half pipe. When I got there I was annoyed to see Jaken there also. Jaken was a toad demon who's family served my family. He was green and looked like a toad, but the one thing that annoyed me the most was that he had squeaky deep voice and he wouldn't leave me alone.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken skated or tried to, towards me, I was about to turn to not be seen by him, but I was too late. After falling a couple of times (Jaken had roller blades) he finally caught up with me.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Where have you been?"

I just gave a hard stare to Jaken which made him shut up and apologize about my father's death. I ignore him and left the skatepark. He was calling out to me but I continue to ignore. God, he was a pain in the ass.

I skated to the diner down the street and order a hamburger with fries. As I was waiting for my food I smelled a familar scent enter the little resturant. I turn around to see Rin walking in the diner. When she walked in she saw me and I could of sworn I saw her eyes lit up with happiness. She was always like that, filled with happiness. Her clothing hadn't change that much either. She was wearing a black tank top with cargo pants. She always dressed kinda sporty. She even wears boxers, which you could see right now since she wore her pants kind of low.

She walked up to me and sat down. She gave me one of her genuine smiles and I just turn back to the waitress who put my food down in front of me. The waitress asked Rin what she wanted and then left to go get it. Rin turn towards me and lightly punch me on the arm. If she was anybody else, I would had killed them for touching me, but she was a aception.**(u noe how i suck at spelling)**

"Hey, Sesshou," she made a nickname for me.

"Hello Rin," I answered cooly back to her.

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAX

Rin's POV

I left school and went directly to Sesshoumaru's house. If he wasn't at school than he sure as be likely to be at his house. I walk up the the three story mansion. Before this house used to have some sort of light come from it. Now it was all gloomy and sad. I knocked on the front door and Inuyasha opens it.

"Hey Rin. What are you doing here?"

"Hey Yash. Is your brother home?" I said his nickname, it felt like old times saying it.

"Nope."

"Oh well. When he comes back can you tell him that I have to talk with him?"

"Talk about what, may I ask?" Inuyasha eyes held a mischievously glint in them.

"About none of your business," I started walking backwards to leave, but I heard Inuyasha's comment.

"Oh! You're no fun!"

"See ya Yash!"

Once I left the mansion I went to the next place that Sesshoumaru will likely be at. Vans skatepark. When I was a punk me and Sesshoumaru always went here when we wanted to get away from everything and everyone. Yet somehow someone found out about our little secret hideout, and that someone was Jaken, the annoying imp that pissed me off. The annoying imp that followed Sesshoumaru everywhere. The annoying imp who was (trying to) skate towards me.

"Ah...ah. Rin! What are you doing here!" Jaken fell face forward onto my feet. I shoke him off me.

"Jaken have you seen Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes! He went that way!" Jaken pointed down the road towards the diner at the end of the street.

"Thanks," I walked towards that direction.

"Wait!" BeforeI left I heard a "thump" and everyone around me laughing. I knew Jaken had fallen. Again.

When I reach the resturant I open the door and saw Sesshoumaru looking at me from the counter. I could feel myself lit up with happiness and I knew he could feel me get all happy. He gave me that look that he knew I was happy. The one he always gave when I was happy. I walked up to him and sat down. I gave him one (as everyone called it) of my genuine smiles. He turn his face to the waitress that put his food and the waitress turned to me. I told her I wanted the same thing he got and she left. I punch him lightly, knowing that if I was any other person he would had knocked me out.

"Hey Sesshou," my nickname for him.

"Hello Rin."

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAX

Normal POV

Rin looked at the waitress who came back to put down her food. She picked at her fries and then put two of them in her mouth. Sesshoumaru was watching her intently, laughing at how she played with her food before eating it. He went back to eating his hamburger and fries. Rin ask the waitress who was passing by them if she could get a strawberry smoothie. The waitress gave her a smile at her politeless and asked Sesshoumaru if he wanted anything to drink. Which he denied.

Rin turned to the silent inu youkai next to her. "So."

Sesshoumaru turned his head to her.

"How's life?"

Sesshoumaru turned back to his food.

"Are you ever gonna talk to me!" Rin was getting pissed.

"What do you want Rin?"

"What do I want? What do I want! Uggghh! You make me so mad!" Rin scoffed down her food, left some money on the counter and left the diner.

Sesshoumaru finished his burger quickly, left some money, said thank you to the waitress **(who would have guessed he had manners?)** and left after Rin. He found her behind a alley, trying to break the wall by punching it.

"You shouldn't do that. You might break a nail," Sesshoumaru was shocked at the pain expression on Rin's face, but did not show it.

"Shut up!" Rin came charging at Sesshoumaru, who didn't expect this from the girl and was pushed to ground with her in top of him. She was punching him blindly.

"You make me so mad! How I hate your guts! How did I ever fall in love you!" Rin broke out crying out of frustration and Sesshoumaru was a lost for words.

'She...loves...me...?' Sesshoumaru thoughts came to the day before he found out about his father. 'So she was trying to tell me she...loves...me...' Sesshoumaru lift up Rin's head by her chin.

"You...love me?"

"Yessss," Rin let out a deep sigh. She was caught off guard when Sesshoumaru had kissed her. She felt his tongue run across her bottom lip and she open her mouth to let out a gasp. This action let Sesshoumaru enter his tongue into her mouth, he felt ever part of the inside of her mouth. His tongue tempted hers and soon to were in a battle of tongues. They seperated when they needed to breath.

"Sesshou..."

"Rin. I don't want I'm feeling, but I think I love you too."

Rin smiled and lightly slapped him on his chest. "You're emotionless and thats why when you get feelings, you don't know what they are or what they mean."

Sesshoumaru just stared at her. Rin just leaned into him. Their faces were mere centimeters apart.

"Kiss me again."

Sesshoumaru smirked at her. Something he didn't normally did.

"Guess you like what I give you."

"Shut up."

Sesshoumaru chuckled lightly and kissed Rin again.

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAX

In a dark room a young man was sitting on a futon. His wavy black long hair was laid loosely around his face. His crimson eyes looking into the mirror of a pale with girl who was wearing all white and looked liked a ghost with black eyes. She was holding the mirror up to the young man. In the mirror Sesshoumaru and Rin were kissing in the alley. The young man smiled evilly.

"Kagura."

The girl with short black hair in a bun came into the room. She was wearing her red and white kimono.

"What."

"I have two jobs for you. First I want you get that taijiya's little brother and then get the ex-punk Rin."

"You make it sound like it's so easy. But, whatever. I'll go," Kagura left the room, but stopped when Naraku called out to her.

"I'm not done talking," he watched Kagura turn around. "Good. Take Kanna with you."

The mirror demoness left with her younger sister to do what they were told.

"I will kill you Inuyasha and all of your friends."

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAX

**oooo! what is he planning...FINALLY! Sesshoumaru and Rin FINALLY confessed their love!**

**I won't be updating for awhile (like always) because I have to take the FCAT which means I have to take the Florida Comprehension Asessment Test. most commonly known has a exam. I would say sorry but I you're fed up with all of my apologies. and i know...it's short. but just you wait until the last few chapters. now those are gonna be LONG.**

**Plz review!**


	18. having a date pt2just the beginning

**Thanks again for reviewing! remeber 100! i still got 4 to go! Let's thank the following people:**

**inuyasha'sgirl951**

**Kagome1992**

**TwistedBlackAndRedRose**

**Senceless**

**Kjinu or Kjinuyasha**

**LadderOfAngels**

**shippo lover**

**Kagome1312**

**BlueDevil592**

**Secret-punk-rocker**

**and sniper lady**

**Thanks you guys!**

**XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAX**

The next day Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru came to school. Except this time they wanted to go to school for different reasons. Inuyasha wanted to come to tell Kagome "something." Sango had told him yesterday that Kagome had feelings for him, but was too shy to tell him anything. So he decided to release the pressure from her, by doing all the work. It's been sometime since he begun to create feelings towards the girl. He didn't tell her anything fearing that she will denied him, but now that Sango had told him that she likes him, he decided to finally tell her he liked her too.

Sesshoumaru only came for one reason and one reason only. Rin. Rin was the only reason he was coming to school today. He wanted to see her more often, since he couldn't see after school after school because Rin had to work on weekdays. Yesterday she had the day off. He smile in the inside, she was happy to be with him and him with her. He was the frozen snow and she was the fresh vibrant spring.(1)

Both of them were so wrapped in their thoughts that they didn't hear their friends yelling at them.

"Hey! I know you guys aren't death!" Kagome waved in front of the two inu youkai's faces. Snapping them both from their day dreams.

"What?" Inuyasha just noticed the person he was thinking about was right in front of him.

"Come on. Are you gonna stand out here all day?"

"No."

Everyone placed a smile on their faces for some reason.

"Inuyasha...want to play hookey?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha smiled evilly. "Hell yeah! Let's go!"

Rin stepped in front of him.

"Whatcha doin Yash?"

"Huh?"

"I said whatcha doin?"

"Hey Rin, want to play hookey?" Sango grabbed Rin on the shoulders and a evil smiled was placed on her face. Rin mirrored Sango's smile with one of her owns. She looked around for any signs of Kikyou or teachers.

"Hell yeah!"

"Then lets go!"

Inuyasha got in a pose and started running to the gate. He rolled over on the ground and crouch next to the gate. He waved over to Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, and Rin.

Everyone was laughing at him, knowing that he was thinking that he was _Tom Cruise_ in **Mission Impossible** Everyone was singing the tune of the theme of the movie, while doing looking around and also rolling around and doing flips like Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru just grab Rin and was next to Inuyasha in a heartbeat. Soon everyone had joined them at the gate.

"No fair Sesshoumaru! You're too fast! Inuyasha! Why didn't carry me like your brother did for Rin!" Kagome tried so hard not to show the happy glint in her eyes.

"Kagome. I don't think you wanted to be on Inuyasha's back when he was rolling around in the dirt," Miroku commented.

"Hmm. Good point."

Rin started to laugh and everyone laughed with her. Well, Sesshoumaru just stood there, but that's the way he laughs.

"Man, it's feels like old times," Sango was slowly starting to stop laughing.

"I know," Rin was now giggling.

"Well let's go before they catch us," Inuyasha went to Kagome's black _Mustang_ and Kagome followed him. Inuyasha yelled out to the others to follow him, which they complied to. Sango went to her _Honda Civic_ and Miroku went to his _SSR_. Sesshoumaru went with Rin to her blue _Corvette_. He and Inuyasha didn't drive to school, they actually had a little race, with Sesshoumaru the winner. Everyone pulled out of their parking places and left the school.

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAX

Everyone had left their cars at Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's house and decided to walk to where ever. They had finally decided on going to a amusement park for the day. When they had got there they all went on the roller coaster. When they were about to go on the ride, they guy in charge of it ask for Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru (mostly Sesshoumaru) to do something with their hair. So the brothers decided to put their hair in a braid and got on the ride when the guy in charge was satisfied. After the ride everyone was laughing at the two, who didn't think it was funny.

"Ha, maybe you should cut your hair?" Miroku was laughing his head off.

"Maybe I should hurt you," Inuyasha turned his head to his best friend.

"Ahhh, nah. Maybe you shouldn't."

"Then stop laughing."

"Sesshoumaru come with me! I like your hair," Rin said the last part only for Sesshoumaru to hear and drag him away to one of those "if you hit all the bottles you get a prize" stands.

Sango thought this was a great time for Inuyasha and Kagome to finally confess their love for each other. Besides she had her own problems with Miroku that she had to deal with.

"Come on Miroku! Let's go to another ride!" she dragged the poor dude to _The Scrambeler. _It was a ride that you went in circles really fast and then it will push you out of the circle every once in awhile and then put you back in the circles.

So the only peoples that were left, were Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha knew what his "sister" was doing and grabbed Kagome by the hand and led her to the go-carts.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To the go-carts of course."

Inuyasha and Kagome stopped when they got to the line. When it was their turn the guy asked if they wanted a double or single (**let me inform you, in all the times i go to the rides in Old Town i NEVER get to go on the go-carts. all i kno is that you drive against people**) they ask for singles and then got into their little carts. The light went green and they were off. Between Kagome and Inuyasha, Inuyasha won the race.

Inuyasha knew Kagome didn't need it, but he help her out of the cart and she excepted his hand. Then went to bumper cars (**never been on this either. god my life sucks**) Inuyasha had got Kagome 6 times and Kagome got him 4 times. It was almost night time, but they didn't care. Inuyasha decided he was hungry and so did Kagome and they both went the snack bar or whatever you call it.

They sat down on the two high chairs that were near a empty high table. A waitress came up to them in roller blades and asked what they wanted.

"Two hamburgers and fries. And...what do you want to drink?" Inuyasha turned his attention to Kagome.

"I want a strawberry smoothie, thanks."

"I'll get _Coca-Cola_," the waitress nod her head and left to get their order ready. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. He noticed she was very beautiful today. Maybe it was a good thing that the others had left them. None of them would have been able to finally confessed their love to their love. Love. Something he sure as hell didn't know about. The only love he felt was from his mother. Although he was now getting it from his friends. Especially from Kagome.

Kagome was so happy. She was the one guy she had ever loved. Today was a really good day to play hookey. Not only was she going to confess her love, so was Sango to Miroku. She always knew they liked each other, well it was obviously for Miroku. Early on she had found out about Sesshoumaru and Rin. She always thought that they they made a good couple. They were always near each other, she had already thought they were going out. Now her crush was right in front of her guying her food. She felt like a stupid giggling school girl all over a guy. Well, she was a school girl over a guy, but she wasn't giggly.

"Kagome."

Kagome looked up to Inuyasha. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, that she was shocked when he said her name. She notice he was looking at the table and not her.

"Yeah."

"I-I have to tell you something," in the inside Inuyasha was yelling at himself for stuttering. He wasn't suppose to feel scared! Hell, he was guy! But for some reason the feeling wouldn't go away.

"I have t-to t-tell you s-something t-too," Kagome was blushing madly. 'Damn it! Why does he make me feel this way!'

"I.." Inuyasha lift up his head slowly. "I-I l-love you."

Tears came into Kagome eyes, making Inuyasha confused.

"Why are you crying?"

"Inuyasha. I love you too!"

Inuyasha was shocked at first, even though he knew she loved him, it was a little too much to hear the words. He then relaxed and lean towards Kagome. Their faces centimeters apart. He whisper to her; she was feeling his breath on her lips.

"That's good to hear," after that Inuyasha moved closer and kissed Kagome. He nibble her lower lip making her moan and dived his tongue into her mouth when it open. He felt every part of her mouth in the inside. He tempted her tongue to play with his and they were now battling each other with their tongues. Inuyasha won the fight and pulled away to look at Kagome's eyes that were filled with love.

"Here you go you two," the waitress on roller blades laid their plate full of food on the table and left. Kagome was blushing while Inuyasha went to his food.

"Do you think she saw us?"

"Hm," Inuyasha took a bite out of his hamburger and swallowed it before answering her question. "I think."

Kagome's face was beet red and she placed her hands on her face to hide her embarassment. Inuyasha smiled while chewing on his food.

"You know, I never seen you blush."

Kagome gave him a death glare.

"Hey! I'm not saying it's a bad thing! It's just that..."

Kagome stopped blushing when she saw the serious yet sly face Inuyasha put on.

"...You're cute when you blushed."

Kagome even more now. Inuyasha chuckled and continue eating his food.

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAX

Everyone met at the place where they seperated and walked back to Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's house. When they got there, everyone went to their cars to go home. Inuyasha and Kagome kissed each other good bye, same thing went for Miroku and Sango, and Sesshoumaru and Rin. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru went inside their house when everyone left. Not knowing what was going to happen in the next few days...

When Rin parked her _Corvette_ in her parking space in the complex she lived in. She was surprise when someone grabbed from behind and cover her mouth with their hand. The last thing she remember before being knocked out by something was yelling for Sesshoumaru and when they first kissed.

_Sesshoumaru!_

Sango arrived to her apartment, parked her _Honda Civic_, went up the stairs, and open her room to find it trashed. She walked slowly suspecting someone to jump out of nowhere and put her defense up. She yelled out for her brother and went to his room.

"Kohaku?" when she open the door she saw Kagura out of the window with a limp figure in her arms. That limp figure was Kohaku. Sango ran to the window to open it and grabbed Kohaku, but Kagura moved her feather, that she was riding backwards, out of reach. A grin was plaster on her face.

"Naraku will be using him for awhile. If you want him back, go to the house on the hill over there," Kagura pointed to a house on the hill a good far distance away from the apartment.

"Bye," Kagura left with Kohaku.

Sango felt the tears fall down her face.

"_KOHAKU!"_

Miroku arrived to house safely and was going toward his room when a pain came into his right hand. He fell on the floor and was holding tightly to his hand, trying to stop the pain. He looked down at his palm and notice a small black hole growing.

'Shit! It's coming back!'

"Ahhhhh!" Miroku was sweating all over. He used the last of his energy to get inside his room and get out he glove he used to wear before a **_very_** powerful priest took away his curse. He put the glove on and the beads, before he sucked up his room and house.

"_Damn you Naraku!"_

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAX

**REVIEW! (1) qouted from Fruits Basket**


	19. author's note

**Thanks all you guys for reviewing the last chapter! and yes DS (dark shadow) is on hold. as i said in the author's note in the story i have lost my creative touch for it, sadly. but i don't know if i should delete it...so in cast you are reading it i still haven't made up my decision for the story's fate. anyway i wrote this author's note has an excuse to tell you guys that i am going to Puerto Rico for five days for my cousin's sweet 15. so i won't be updating for awhile. finally my exams are over :let outs a big sigh of relief: school is almost over just two more months and then i'm all yours. i'll be starting on another story during my visit to Puerto Rico since i am almost done with _Love is Found in Weird Places_, it won't be like my last two since i want to try writing a story without the whole Inuyasha and co. punk crew. they will be just people who happen to listen to any type of music besides country (which is sort of like me) they will still hate preps like i do excet Kikyo won't be like in my two stories. i will make her like the Kikyo we all love and adore in the show :sarcasm: with a little bit of a twist :snicker: **

**Well thank you for considering the following on _Bill Nye the Science Guy _(sadly my science makes us write facts to these videos. personally i only like him when he is doing something stupid and when they mess up songs to turn them into to songs about science)**

**See ya soon!**


	20. just the beginning

**thanks you guys for reviewing! this story is coming close to the end so like i said i will try to write longer chapters than what i normally write. **

**:RECAP:**

When Rin parked her _Corvette_ in her parking space in the complex she lived in. She was surprise when someone grabbed from behind and cover her mouth with their hand. The last thing she remember before being knocked out by something was yelling for Sesshoumaru and when they first kissed.

_Sesshoumaru! _

Sango arrived to her apartment, parked her Honda Civic, went up the stairs, and open her room to find it trashed. She walked slowly suspecting someone to jump out of nowhere and put her defense up. She yelled out for her brother and went to his room.

"Kohaku?" when she open the door she saw Kagura out of the window with a limp figure in her arms. That limp figure was Kohaku. Sango ran to the window to open it and grabbed Kohaku, but Kagura moved her feather, that she was riding backwards, out of reach. A grin was plaster on her face.

"Naraku will be using him for awhile. If you want him back, go to the house on the hill over there," Kagura pointed to a house on the hill a good far distance away from the apartment.

"Bye," Kagura left with Kohaku.

Sango felt the tears fall down her face.

"_KOHAKU!" _

Miroku arrived to house safely and was going toward his room when a pain came into his right hand. He fell on the floor and was holding tightly to his hand, trying to stop the pain. He looked down at his palm and notice a small black hole growing.

'Shit! It's coming back!'

"Ahhhhh!" Miroku was sweating all over. He used the last of his energy to get inside his room and get out he glove he used to wear before a _very_ powerful priest took away his curse. He put the glove on and the beads, before he sucked up his room and house.

"_Damn you Naraku!"_

**:END OF RECAP:**

_**Love is Found in Weird Places**_

_**By: Ischa**_

_Chapter 16- Just the Beginning_

Sango ran to her room and changed into hertaiyija black and pinksuit. She put her hair in it's normal high ponytail and grabbed her mask. The demon slayer jumped down the stairs and went the basement. After turning on the lights she found her Hiraikotsu, that she used during her fight with Koga, she also grabbed the sword she used that day. She open a drawer and tied the pouch with all her poison powdersin it around her waist. After getting all her equipment she turn off the light and started running to her front door.

"Kirara!"

Outside a yellow and blacktwo tailed cat ran up to her. Sensing danger the cat transform into it's bigger form. Sango jumped on it and the fireneko jumped in the air to fly.

"Kirara, go to Inuyasha's house!"

The fire nekomewed it's understanding and headed toward that direction. Sango held on to the cat's fur.

_Kohaku! I will save you!_

_(divider went away)_

Miroku put on some comfortable cothing and grabbed his golden staff that was in his room. He open his drawer cabinet and took out some ofudas that he had stashed away in case anything had happen. Like for instance, his Wind Tunnel was coming back. The curse that was giving to his grandfather by Naraku's grandfather. The curse that went away after he had went to jail for something Naraku did. Yes, the monk went to jail acused for something he had not done, well something hehad not wanted to do. Naraku promised him that he will lift off the curse; if he killed someone. He was released by Naraku after a month, because he did what he was told. The evil hanyou kept his promise...until today.

Miroku ran out the house and started running towards Inuyasha's house. As he was running he heard someone call his name.

"Miroku!"

Said boy looked up to see Sango riding her fireneko Kirara. She told Kirara to go down a little and once the fire neko lowered them, she held out her hand for Miroku to grab hold of. When their hands met, she lift him up and he sat behind her, holding on to her waist.

"You going to Inuyasha's house?" Sango asked.

"Yes. MyKazaana came back," Miroku watched Sango turn her head with her eyes wide open.

"You're kidding right?"

"No."

"Holy shit," Sango turned her head to the position it was in before.

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"Kagura kidnapped Kohaku. The only way to get him back is to go to Naraku's Castle," Sango said in a hard tone. Miroku nodded his head in understanding.

"Miroku."

"Yes?"

"Nice kimono. Now you look like the monk you're suppose to be."

"Why thank you Sango," Miroku started rubbing Sango's ass. "You look good too."

"HENTAI MONK!"

SLAP!

(divider went on vacation)

Kagome arrived to her house and went to her living room. Her little brother Souta was not there; normally he would have been playing one of his video games by now. Her mother she knew was working late, so she didn't worried about her. Kagome went up the stairs to Souta's room.

"Souta? Where are you?"

"Sister?"

Kagome saw her brother ccome from under his bed. He looked scared to death and so pale.

"Kagome!" her brother ran up to her and hugged her so tight she couldn't breath.

"S-Souta I ca-can't b-breath!" Souta let go of his sister.

"Sorry.

"What happened?"

"Oh Kagome! This girl who looks exactly like you-"

"Kikyou! Kikyou came here!"

Yeah! She came in and took your necklace!"

"Which necklace?"

"The one with the pink jewel!"

Kagome thought about all the necklaces she had and none had a pink jewel...

"Ahh! The one that Inuyasha gave me!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh shit!" Kagome ran down the stairs. "Stay here!"

"Wait what if that guy comes?" Souta yelled down to his sister, who stopped when she got to the door.

"What guy?"

"This guy with black hair!" Souta ran down the stairs to Kagome.

"Is his hair long and kinda curly?"

"Yeah!"

"Naraku..." whisper Kagome and shestood still. Naraku came here and supposely threaten her brother. She then heard a noise and started looking around to see who made it.

"See! He's here!"

"Souta go to Inuyasha's house. Tell him that Naraku took the Shikon Jewel. Go!" Kagome pushed her brother out the door and then shut it. She went to the closet and took out a bat. She walked up the stairs to her room, the bat was held high above her head. She kicked open her door. No one was there.

Kagome felt someone breathing on her neck and swung the bat, only for it to be gone from her hands.

"Looking for this?"

Kagome turn to her room again to see Naraku standing there with her bat.

"Why do you want the Shikon Jewel?"

"What do you think?"

Kagome blinked and Naraku wasn't standing in front of her. She felt a pair of hands grabbed her head and put a cloth on her mouth and nose. Her sight went blurry and the last thing she heard was Naraku's voice.

"I'll use you to lure Inuyasha..."

Kagome was unconscious.

(i think i left the divider in Puerto Rico)

Sango and Miroku made it to Inuyasha's house. Kirara landed in the front yard and the two of them ran to the door. They rang the doorbell and Inuyasha open the door.

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"Because Naraku kidnapped my brother and Miroku'sKazaana is back," Sango informed Inuyasha. Inuyasha open the door wider with a shocked face.

"What the fuck is going on?"

"I don't know. Are you going to help or not?" Sango saw Sesshoumaru walked towards them.

"Why are you two dressed like that?"

"Naraku kidnapped Kohaku and Miroku's Wind Tunnel is back," Inuyasha inform his half brother.

"Naraku."

"The one and only," Miroku and everyone turn their heads toward the running footsteps coming towards them. It was Kagome's little brother Souta.

"Inuyasha!"

"Hey Souta, what's up?"

Souta stopped in front of them and tried to catch his breath. He put his hands on his knees and slowly lift up his head to talk to Inuyasha.

"Sis..."pant"She's..."gasp"I think"pant"she's in trouble!"

"What!" Everyone but Sesshoumaru said.

"This girl who looks like her came home and took the Shikon Jewel. Then this guy with long black kinda curly hair came and he said he was going to take Kagome away to lure Inuyasha and I think he's still there!"

Inuyasha ran to his room and grabbed his sword the Tetsusaiga. He jumped down the stairs and back to the front door. A question poppped in his head.

"Hey Sesshoumaru! Naraku hates your guts too right?"

"Yes and how will this help you?"

"I don't know maybe he's got Rin," Inuyasha watched his brother's eyes open a little and then his brother went to go call Rin.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think Rin was kidnapped also," Miroku said.

"Yeah me too," Inuyasha went to the doorway and waited for his brother to come back.

"Rin's not home," Sesshoumaru was holding both his swords, the Tenseiga and Tokijin, at his waist.

"Then let's go," Sango went towards Kirara with Miroku. Inuyasha turned towards Souta.

"Stay here and don't let anyone in. You'll be safe here since it's guarded by a shield. We'll be back," Inuyasha turned around to run when he heard Souta call out to him.

"You promise to come back with my sister!"

"I promise!" Inuyasha left to Naraku's Castle with Sesshoumaru running ahead of him,and Miroku and Sango flying above him.

(di-vi-der)

**it might be a little short, but i wanted to stop there. Besides i'm taking care of my nephew. I will have more time to update sooner because spring break starts tommorrow. **

**REVIEW!**


	21. just the beginning part 2

**thanks you guys for reviewing! i'm sorry that i have to end the story soon, but this can't just go on. like some saying i heard before "what starts has to end" or something like that.**

**:RECAP:**

"This girl who looks like her came home and took the Shikon Jewel. Then this guy with long black kinda curly hair came and he said he was going to take Kagome away to lure Inuyasha and I think he's still there!"

Inuyasha ran to his room and grabbed his sword the Tetsusaiga. He jumped down the stairs and back to the front door. A question poppped in his head.

"Hey Sesshoumaru! Naraku hates your guts too right?"

"Yes and how will this help you?"

"I don't know maybe he's got Rin," Inuyasha watched his brother's eyes open a little and then his brother went to go call Rin.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think Rin was kidnapped also," Miroku said.

"Yeah me too," Inuyasha went to the doorway and waited for his brother to come back.

"Rin's not home," Sesshoumaru was holding both his swords, the Tenseiga and Tokijin, at his waist.

"Then let's go," Sango went towards Kirara with Miroku. Inuyasha turned towards Souta.

"Stay here and don't let anyone in. You'll be safe here since it's guarded by a shield. We'll be back," Inuyasha turned around to run when he heard Souta call out to him.

"You promise to come back with my sister!"

"I promise!" Inuyasha left to Naraku's Castle with Sesshoumaru running ahead of him,and Miroku and Sango flying above him.

**:END OF RECAP:**

_**Love is Found in Weird Places**_

_**By: Ischa**_

_Chapter 17- Just the Beginning part 2_

"Ugh," Kagome open her eyes slowly, since they felt so heavy. Once they were open all she could see was pitch blackness. She tried to lift up her arms, only to find out that they were bond by some kind of rope to the chair she was sitting on. She turn her head as far as she could and saw someone next to her, but couldn't quite make out who it was since it was so dark in the room. She saw the silhouette figure next to her move and turn it's head to where the moonlight was, showing Kagome who was next to her.

"Rin?"

"Kagome?"

"Rin! What are you doing here?"

"I can ask the same question to you. Where are we?" Rin turn her head to the door that open. Kagura was at the door in a red and white kimono, waving a fan across her face.

"You're at Naraku's castle. He's keeping you two prisoners," the wind youkai answered Rin's question.

"Naraku's castle? Prisoners? What's going on!" Rin asked.

"Why don't you ask your friend next to you, since she started all of this," Kagura turned her red eyes towards Kagome along with Rin, who turned her brown eyes towards her friend.

"What?" Kagome was shocked. This wasn't her fault! She didn't do anything!

"Yes, it's your fault. If only you kept your big mouth shut!" Kikyou came next to Kagura at the doorway.

"Kikyou!" Rin yelled.

"Hello Rin. I see you went back to your old ways, old friends," Kikyou smiled a evil smile.

"Fuck you Kikyou!" Kagome yelled. Kikyou walked up to the other miko and slapped her across the cheek.

"Now now. Violence doesn't help anything," Kikyou pulled on Kagome's hair and moved towards the other miko's ear.

"I hate you. You, the one that stoled Inuyasha away from me."

"He was never yours!"

SLAP!

"Shut up! I never allowed you to speak!"

"Kikyou."

Kikyou turned her head to Naraku, who was at the door with Kagura and Kanna. He smiled towards his to hostages.

"Naraku," Rin and Kagome both said his name with venom in their voices.

"Hello. I hope you are enjoying yourselves."

"Go to hell Naraku!" Kagome yelled.

"Ku Ku Ku. I own hell, dear Kagome."

Kikyou walked up to him and kissed him on the mouth. He grabbed her ass before, he dimissed her. Both Kagome and Rin felt like gagging. It was a sick thing to watch.

"Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and the others are coming. Kagura!"

"What?"

"Go take care of them when they come," and with that Naraku dissapeared with Kanna behind him.

"You make it sound like it's so easy. Whatever I go," Kagura dissapeared also.

"Rin! We have to try to get out of here!" Kagome started trying to untie the rope around her hands. The rope untied itself somehow and Kagome untied her legs. She went to help Rin and once the girl was free, Kagome grabbed her hand and ran out the door.

"We have to find a way to get out of here!"

**X.xX.xX.xX.xX.xX.xX.xX.xX.x**

"We're almost there!" Inuyasha was running at full speed and he still didn't feel fast enough. Sango and Miroku were both next to him on Kirara, since he was jumping in the trees. Sesshoumaru was ahead of him and hearing that they were close even though he knew already. The taiyoukai sped up his pace and was already at the front gate.

"What the fuck Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha sped up his pace a little bit also. Kirara was right behind him with his friends. They reach the gate to the castle and Inuyasha jumped over it. They stopped when Kagura got in their way.

"Get out the way Kagura!" Inuyasha yelled while Miroku and Sango got off of Kirara.

"Or what?" Kagura open her fan.

"Or I'll shred you to pieces!" Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga.

"Just you try. Dance of Blades!" Kagura swung her arm and blades of the wind appeared. Inuyasha dodge them and Sango threw her Hiraikotsu.

"Hiraikotsu!"

"Dance of Blades!"

Inuyasha ran up to Kagura and prepared his strike.

"Wind Scar!"

"Dance of the Dragon!"

Inuyasha's attack was counter and he was hit instead of Kagura. Inuyasha was lunged backwards to the gate.

"Inuyasha!" both Miroku and Sango yelled, making sure he was okay.

"I'm alright," Inuyasha lift himself from the ground.

"Ha ha ha! Such a fool," Kagura laughed.

"Oh yeah, we'll see who's the fool. Me or you."

"Well then. Dance of the Dragon!"

"Backlash Wave!"

"Ah! No!" Kagura was killed by her own attack and she perished. Inuyasha and the others ran towards the door to Naraku's house. They stop at a crossroad, they had a choice between going to the right and going to the left. Inuyasha was about to tell Miroku and Sango where to go when he heard someone call his name.

"Inuyasha!"

Said guy turned around to see Kagome running towards them.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha open his arms while Kagome fell into them. They hugged each other awhile until someone cleared their throat. That someone was Miroku. Kagome and Inuyasha let go of each other blushing.

"Well it's good to see you guys had gotten together, but we need to kill Naraku and save my brother," Sango put her hand on her hip.

"Kohaku was kidnapped!" asked Kagome.

"Yeah and we also need to the Shikon no Tama," Inuyasha said.

"We have to save Rin! Kanna took her away when we seperated and I know why this is all happening!" everyone looked toward Kagome.

"Why?" Miroku asked.

"Remember when I told you what I said to Kikyou, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"She's trying to get her revenge."

"By killing you!"

"I guess," Kagome watched Inuyasha crouch in front of her and she got on his back, taking his hint.

"Come on. We'll split up. Miroku! Sango! You guys go to the right. Me and Kagome will go to the left."

"Right. Come on Miroku," Sango and Miroku left to the right.

"Come on," Inuyasha and Kagome left to the left.

**X.xX.xX.xX.xX.xX.xX.xX.xX.x**

**REVIEW! Sesshoumaru's little fight with Naraku will come up in the next chapter! This chapter is the same size as the last one sort of.Oh yeah, i forgot what Kagura says for her blades, i think i'm close thoughREVIEW! **

**P.S. look i'm updating sooner!**


	22. Farewell Naraku!

**Ah! It's the last chapter! Oh i love all you reviews and you guys:sniff: i think i'm going to cry:sobs for a long time: Anyway i had fun writing this story and i hope you guys had fun reading it. i started writing a story but i didn't like how it started and i got rid of it. So i need you guys to help me out. i'm trying to make a story without the whole inuyasha and co. punk thing. it could be about anything. heck it could be about yaoi (but not yuri) but if it's yaoi i have to write it on adult fanfiction dot net. anyway, whatever you guys want me to write i'll write. time for a recap and finally the final/last chapter. :sniff:**

**:RECAP:**

"We have to save Rin! Kanna took her away when we seperated and I know why this is all happening!" everyone looked toward Kagome.

"Why?" Miroku asked.

"Remember when I told you what I said to Kikyou, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"She's trying to get her revenge."

"By killing you!"

"I guess," Kagome watched Inuyasha crouch in front of her and she got on his back, taking his hint.

"Come on. We'll split up. Miroku! Sango! You guys go to the right. Me and Kagome will go to the left."

"Right. Come on Miroku," Sango and Miroku left to the right.

"Come on," Inuyasha and Kagome left to the left.

**:END OF RECAP:**

_**Love is Found in Weird Places**_

_**By: Ischa**_

_Chapter 18- Farewell Naraku!_

Sesshoumaru walked into a dark and large room. He stopped in the middle when he heard a noise. He turned his head, sensing someone was in the room with him. His hand was on the hilt of Tokijin. A light turned on in a corner in the room. He turned his vision towards it and saw Rin, struggling to get out of the ropes that tied her to the chair she was sitting in again. The taiyoukai started walking towards her and when he was a few feet away from her, he was pushed back by a shield.

"Sesshoumaru!" Rin cried out after seeing him get pushed back by the shield. Another light turned on across the room where Naraku and Kikyou were standing.

"Sesshoumaru. Glad to see that you had come," Naraku smirked.

"Is this how you will fight me?" asked Sesshoumaru, his hand still on the hilt of his sword.

"Surely you wouldn't have come if I had gave you a invitation. So I had to take something that was yours, because you will never let anyone have something that was yours."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and got into a fighting position. "Enough chit chat. Let's fight."

"By all means, lets," Naraku motion for Kikyou to leave and deal with Inuyasha and Kagome, who were getting close to where they were. Kanna was already sent to deal with Miroku and Sango.

Sesshoumaru unsheath Tokijin and it's power came out of the sword. Naraku blocked the attack with a shield and a miasma went towards Sesshoumaru.

"Ku ku ku ku, did you forget Sesshoumaru? Your sword was made from my incarnation!" a tentacle came out of Naraku's body and tried to pierce Sesshoumaru's body. Sesshoumaru slice the appendage coming towards him in half.

"Sesshoumaru! Watch out!" Rin yelled.

Sesshoumaru was slicing off the tentacles that were coming towards him, but he didn't sense a tentacle that was behind him and was pierce in the back. He did not yell in pain, but instead jumped back to where Rin was.

"Are you alright Sesshoumaru?" Rin watched Sesshoumaru nod his head and then his eyes turned red. He was transforming into his true form. A big giantic dog, with three legs.

"Meddlesome mutt! I will destroy you!" more tentacles came out of Naraku's body, destroying his clothing. Sesshoumaru replied with a growl.

**X.xX.xX.xX.xX.xX.xX.x**

Inuyasha and Kagome were running down the hallway when a sacred arrow came out of nowhere. Inuyasha was able to dodge it and he looked to find who shot the arrow. He only knew two people who could throw them.

"Kikyou!"

"Hello Inuyasha. How are you?" Kikyou appeared from the dark corner she was hiding in. Kagome got off Inuyasha's back.

"What the fuck are you doing! Are you trying to kill Kagome?" Inuyasha saw Kikyou narrow her eyes when he said Kagome's name.

"So you had corrupted his mind also."

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha was just getting confused at what Kikyou was doing. Kikyou was walking up to him, and she stopped when she was just a few centimeters apart from him. She hugged him.

"Kikyou?"

"How I wanted to hold you like this!"

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because I thought you would reject me!" from the sidelines Kagome was watching the two with rage.

"Do you still love me Inuyasha?"

"Kikyou...I love Kagome. Ah!" Inuyasha felt a burning sensation on his back. He stepped away from Kikyou and Kagome got inbetween them.

"Sorry. That's not the answer I was looking for!"

"Get away from him!" Kagome went towards a bow and arrow that was on the floor. She grabbed the bow and placed the arrow in it. When she turned around, she saw Kikyou also facing her with a bow and arrow also ready to attack.

"You get only one shot and I get four," Kikyou smiled.

"All I need is one shot," both Kagome and Kikyou pulled back on their arrows and let go. A blinding light appeared and Inuyasha ran to where Kagome was standing. When the light went away he saw both bodies on the floor. He went to the one who looked like Kagome's body with her clothes.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha turned the body on his lap and lightly slapped her face. "Wake up!"

Kagome's eyes flickered and she open them slowly.

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome?"

"Did I do it?"

"I don't know," Inuyasha helped Kagome to her feet and they went to Kikyou's body. Kagome kicked it and when she notice the girl wasn't moving she knew it was dead.

"Holy crap I just killed someone," Kagome held onto to Inuyasha.

"Come on let's go," Inuyasha grabbed the bow Kagome used and the arrows on Kikyou's back. He then grabbed Kagome's hand and they walked towards where Naraku was.

**X.xX.xX.xX.xX.xX.xX.xX.x**

Sango and Miroku stopped when the saw Kanna standing in front of her with a mirror. Sango tighten her hold on her Hiraikotsu and Miroku did the same with his staff.

"Give me your souls," Kanna whispered/said.

"Give me back Kohaku!" Sango and Miroku prepared to attack.

"Give me...your souls," Kanna lift up her mirror and a light came out of it.

"Hiraikotsu!" the boomerang went towards Kanna and hit her, but she didn't fall down. Sango grabbed hold of the boomerang when it came back to her.

"Sango!" Miroku threw his staff to Sango, who caught it and placed it on Hiraikotsu. She spun in a circle and let go of the two weapons. This time it hit it's target and killed it.

"Ah!" Kanna disappeared.

"That was easy," Sango got her Hiraikotsu back and gave Miroku his staff.

"Yes. We should watch out."

"Come on!" Sango and Miroku ran to a door that was down the hall.

**X.xX.xX.xX.xX.xX.xX.xX.xX.x**

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku all went in the room Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Naraku were at.

"Naraku! I've found you!"

"Inuyasha. Glad you could join us," Naraku looked towards Inuyasha, who had his Tetsusaiga out and ready. Kagome ran towards Sango and Miroku, who were right next to her and Inuyasha.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Yes, we're fine. We killed Kanna. You?" Miroku asked.

"I just killed Kikyou."

"Good! The bitch deserved it!" Sango said.

"Sango..." both Miroku and Kagome sweat dropped.

"So you had killed Kikyou. No matter. She was useless," Naraku turned his head to Sesshoumaru who was running towards him.

"So you just use people!" Inuyasha watched Naraku's force field push Sesshoumaru back to the other side of the room. His half brother transformed back to his other form. The one that made him look like a human.

"_Sesshoumaru!"_ tears fell down from Rin's brown eyes. She struggle trying to get out of the rope that was holding her.

"Rin!" Kagome ran towards her poor friend, but like Sesshoumaru, she was pushed back by the shield around Rin.

"Kagome! Help me!"

"I can't get through the barrier!"

"You have to kill Naraku! It's the only way!" Rin looked towards where Naraku and Inuyasha were fighting. Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga turned red.

"What are you going to do with a red sword?" Naraku smirked.

**((note:the fight will be quick because my dad is rushing me and i'm not really good when it comes to writing fights))**

"I'm going to shred you apart! Backlash Wave!" Inuyasha swung his sword and pierced through Naraku's barrier.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango threw the boomerang along with Inuyasha.

"Please hit," Kagome let go of her arrow. Naraku widen his eyes when he saw the spiraling tornado, flying boomerang and arrow coming towards him.

"What? NOOOOOO!" Naraku's body split in half. "How could a human and a hanyou weaker than me kill me?" Naraku's body fell to the foor.

Inuyasha transformed the Tetsusaiga back to it's rusty form and put it back in it's sheath. Kagome went to Rin and untied her. Once Rin was free, she ran towards Sesshoumaru, who was trying to get off the floor. Rin ran into him and pushed him back to floor, kissing him. Miroku open the flap on his glove to see his Kazaana was gone. He let out a sigh of relief. Kagome ran towards Inuyasha and did the same thing Rin did to Sesshoumaru. She knocked him to the ground and kissed him, saying that they did it. Sango went to where her Hiraikotsu was to get it out of the ground, when she heard someone call her name.

"Sango!"

Sango turn to look at the young boy running towards her.

"Kohaku!"

The two siblings ran to each other and hugged one another. Sango had tears running down her cheeks and Kohaku held on to his sister tightly. Everyone around them was watching them, smiling (Sesshoumaru was smirking). Miroku walked up to Sango and Kohaku.

"Sango."

"Miroku," the two smiling kissed each other. Inuyasha was whistling. Kagome and Rin were cheering them on.

"Go Sango!"

Miroku and Sango seperated and walked towards Kagome and Inuyasha were standing. Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Kohaku walked to where the two couples were standing.

"I think it's time to go home," Kagome looked up to Inuyasha.

"Yeah. Besides I promise your brother that I'll bring you home."

"Hey. Where's the Shikon no Tama?" Sango asked.

"Oh!" Kohaku looked around in his pocket and took out the pink jewel on a necklace chain. He handed it to Inuyasha.

"When Naraku was looking I took it from his pocket," Everyone looked at Kohaku with disbelief. The kid was a good stealer.

"So, Naraku was pick-pocketed. Goes to show you, even he could get pick-pocket by a kid."

"I'm not a kid!"

"Whatever."

Kohaku crossed his arms over his chest while Sango ruffled his hair with a smile.

"I think this belongs to you," Inuyasha placed the necklace around Kagome's neck.

"Why thank you," Kagome kissed Inuyasha on the lips.

"Let's go," Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around Rin's waist and walked out with her next to him.

"Shall we?" Miroku offered both his arms to Sango and Kagome. They both took it and Kagome hooked her arm with Inuyasha's, creating a chain.

"Yes we shall," They all started skipping singing the Wizard of Oz.

"We're off to see the Wizard! The wonderful Wizard of Oz!"

Kohaku was behind the four, walking.

"Idiots."

_**The End**_

**AHHHHHHHHH! it's the end! I love you guys so much! Thanks for reading my story! God! it feels weird to end this story!**

**REVIEW!**


	23. MAJOR AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Alrighty then...Hello peoples, i know you guys haven't heard from me unless you are reading _Dark Shadow,_ which by the way I'm going to rewrite all the way from the beginning to where i left off, so it would be more detailed and shit like that. My grammar and stuff have gotten better with the way my teacher is hasseling us (i still love her! o.O) but i am writing this note not to tell you that I'm changing _Dark Shadow_, but to tell you that i'm writing a Sequel for this story just so you know...after reading the ending chapter to this one i decided that the end was making me want to read more (i always read my story as if i was the reader instead of the writer, to see if you guys will like it or not) and so i'm gonna put up a Sequel to it. **

**The Sequel will be called: **

_**The Next Generation**_

**Yea not so cool, but you get where i'm going at, but i'm going to make that story a novel (like the Harry Potter books) so yes it will be long with longer chapters than the ones i've written before for my stories. And it won't start out like some generation stories where it starts out with the peoples kid...no it's going to have everything that happen after the fight with Naraku...**

**...and if i write anything yaoi in it, DON'T FLAME! i've had enough with the tony and inuyasha shit in _Dark Shadow_ that it's not annoying anymore but pissing me off and i've haven't been writing inu/kag stories a lot since i've finish this story and a little bit after i put _Dark Shadow_ on hold...i've been writing yaoi on adult fanfiction for a _long_ time now...anyways...**

**...just wanted to tell you guys that...**

_**Ischa**_


End file.
